quien en verda soy
by isa96magica
Summary: Isabel es una chica de 17 años que a vivido su niñes en soledad sin ningun amigo y soportando las burlas de los demas sin saber la razon solamente tiene la compañia de su madre y de Agatha su tia. pero en su cumpleaños numero 17 le paso un pequeño acontesimiento que empezo a cambiar su vida. Dode podra descubrir lo que ella quiere pero no sabe.
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es el primer fanfic que hago y será de corazón de melón todos los personajes pertenecen a chinomiko excepto por algunos que aparecerán en la historia espero que les juste este fanfic también lo tengo en otra cuenta en otra pagina

Capítulo 1

Me llamo Isabel tengo 17 años soy alta de cabello negro y ojos cafés vivo sola con mi madre no sé por qué pero siempre he estado sola de no ser por ella, mis amigas leati y dabrah y claro mi tía bueno en verdad ella es mi maestra pero me ve como su sobrina que perdió ase años la verdad ella es muy rara

Isabel estaba teniendo un sueño

Estaba en un lugar muy hermoso lleno de flores y colores se sentía muy feliz quería estar allí para siempre sin que nadie la molestara ni le digieran que era rara, extraña era feliz hasta que

Isabel- que es eso que se ve a lo lejos AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA una tormenta como paso esto tengo que refugiarme en algún sitio.

estaba en una cueva lejos de los rayos pero los oía necesito ayuda tengo mucho miedo que alguien me ayude por favor llorando sin control de pronto la cueva desapareció y vi a algunas personas no logro distinguir quienes son pero me están siguiendo pude ver como una levantaba una barita y la agitaba asiendo caer más truenos uno casi me golpeo salí huyendo no sé qué a ser hacia donde voy de tanto correr me canse y decidí parar me senté doble mis rodillas y las abrase quería que todo terminara cerré los ojos entonces escuche mi nombre a lo lejos

ISABEL ISABLE

Quien gritara mi nombre levante la cabeza y de pronto note a un muchacho que venía Asia mí no pude notar quien era cuando llego me dijo

Isabel ya estas a salvo no te preocupes siempre estaré aquí protegiéndote

El chico me abrazo note que el también tenía una barita la movió y todo desapareció y volvió a ser aquel lugar tan hermoso en el cual empecé

Ya no llores recuerda la promesa que hicimos de niños

Una promesa cual

Que nunca me separaría de ti

el chico seguía abrazándome me sentía tan feliz aunque no sabía quién era de pronto oí a lo lejos la voz de mi mama quien me llamaba

Mama- Isabel pequeña levántate llegaras tarde a la escuela

Nunca me olvides fue lo último que escuche de aquel chico y me desperté de mi sueño

Mama- Isabel llegaras tarde a la escuela mejor levántate que te espera una sorpresa

Isabel- mama que paso donde está el chico

Mama- el chico? ya estas enamorada

Isabel- no fue solo un sueño bajare en un momento que sorpresa? porque?

Mama- no recuerdas hoy cumples 17 años

es verdad lo había olvidado mi mama salió de mi cuarto me levante y no podía dejar de pensar en aquel sueño quien abra sido ese chico de que promesa me hablaba bueno solo fue un sueño no creo que alguien se fije en mi desde niña me han tratado mal la verdad no sé porque razón

Baje a la cocina y vi un hermoso pastel de chocolate mi favorito pase ese hermoso rato con mi mama aunque la veía algo triste porque será

Isabel- mama ya me voy nos vemos en la tarde

Camino a la escuela vi a leati y a debrah platicando de que será me acerque

Isabel- hola que tanto platican

debrah- de tu sorpresa de hoy por tu cumpleaños

leati- claro no nos digas que lo olvidaste

isabel- la verdad si pero no me tienen que dar nada

debrah- claro que si y ya me voy que iré a hacer la tarea de mate que se me olvido

leati- se te olvido o no la isiste

debrah- ya me conocen adiós

leati- bueno te dejo Isabel que hay un chico muy lindo por el árbol

isabel- adiós leati ellas dos nunca cambian mejor entro al salón que se me ara tarde

abia pasado ya 10 minutos cuando entre al salón y vi a mi tía bueno mi maestra con una gran sonrisa y un gran feliz cumpleaños

tia- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS 17

isabel- gracias tía

tia- mejor ve a tu asiento que comenzaran las clases

Fue a mi asiento y mi tía empezó la clase de arte estaba poniendo atención cuando me quede dormida

Sueño de Isabel

estaban 4 niños juntos dos niñas y dos niños nunca había visto a esas personas la niña se acercó a la otra y diciendo un día de estos seremos cuñadas sabes que conquistare a tu hermano cuando seamos grandes la niña contesto que cuando eso pase estaría feliz cuando eso pase yo igual contesto uno de los niños rieron los tres luego 2 personas llegaron quienes serían

- hijos mejor entren que se ase tarde los dos niños y la niña se despidieron de la otra niña y entraron a la casa ahí los papas empezaron hablar con ellos y les dijeron niños como ya saben estamos divididos en dos grupos bien y mal siempre luchando para ganar así que está prohibido ir mas allá de nuestra zona si no quieren desaparecer saben que su hermana es más poderosa que nosotros así que tienen que protegerla.

Desperté de aquel sueño y vi que todas las miradas estaban en mi me puse roja de la vergüenza cuando todos empezaron a reír pero no por dormirme me fije que en mi cabeza había una araña di un gran grito hasta ver que era falsa sonó el timbre y todos salieron en eso mi tía entro

tia- salí por un momento de la clase al regresar vi como Isabel lloraba me acerque a ella y la abrase ella me contó lo sucedido yo le dije no les agás casos ellos de seguro están celosos de ti pero parece que no la calmo me quede la ultima hora con ella nomas de verla quisiera contarle toda la verdad pero no puedo no todavía después de un rato se calmó y salió del salón al haber a leati y debrah al menos tiene a ellas dije yo

isabel- salí de con mi tia y me diriji al patio donde estaban leati y debrah llegue y empezamos a platicar pero las sentía diferente

leati y dabrah- lista para tu sorpresa Isabel te encantara

Isabel- chicas no debieron molestarse

leati- claro que si bueno debrah ve por la sorpresa

debrah- está bien lleva a Isabel ya sabes dónde y espérenme

fuimos hacia un salón leati me dijo lista cierra los ojos los cerré y esperaba que me tenían preparado cuando de pronto sentí un golpe más bien un globo que me llenaba no sé de que abrí los ojos y estaba llena no sé qué era mire alrededor y estaba toda la escuela riendo de mi luego escuche a debtrah

debrah- Isabel mira aquí

Mire y vi a debrah con un bote que soltó y me lleno de pintura verde empecé a llorar y lo único que podía decir era porque


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

No podía dejar de llorar porque me hicieron eso si éramos amigas era lo único que pensaba

tía

Terminaron las clases y salí del salón me dirigí hacia el patio porque vi a muchos alumnos reunidos al llegar pude ver a Isabel llorando y llena de pintura me acerque a ella y la saque de ese lugar fuimos a mi casa que no estaba lejos de la escuela al llegar quería hablar con ella pero no pude

TIA- Isabel que te parece si te das un baño y al salir hablaremos

ISABEL- no quiero hablar quisiera desaparecer

TIA- no digas eso

ISABEL- pero

TIA- iré a la escuela para hablar con el director sobre lo que paso

Isabel

Mi tía se fue y yo me quede en su casa me metí a bañar pero la verdad quería desaparecer porque a mi desde pequeña recuerdo que me han tratado igual pero ahora fue diferente porque fueron las que pensaba eran mis mejores amigas este fue mi peor cumpleaños

Tía

Llegue a la escuela y entre con el director pero empezamos a discutir

DIRECTOR- no me importa lo que haiga pasado

TIA- porque no si es una alumna

DIRECTOR- tal vez si pero es muy diferente a nosotros por esa razón

TIA- diferente es lo único que puede decir

DIRECTOR- si y si fuera usted me alejaría de ella

TIA- entonces debería tratarme a mi también así

DDIRECTOR- de que habla

TIA- que yo soy igual a ella

DIRECTOR- si es así entonces debería decir adiós a esta escuela

TIA- está bien nunca me vera por aquí

Tía

Estaba tan enojada ella a sufrido demasiado sin ninguna razón y todo esto empeorara espero que lo pueda superar

Isabel

salí del baño me sentía mejor creo que me ayudó mucho para despejar mi mente fui a la habitación de mi tía y la vi que tenía algo en las manos

ISABEL- tía que paso

TIA- nada importante como estas

ISABEL- el baño me ayudo pero todavía me duele lo ocurrido

TIA- olvida eso todavía no te he dado tu regalo

ISABEL- no necesitas darme algo

TIA- claro que si tú eres muy importante para mi

Isabel

Mi tía me dio una caja la abrí y adentro había un hermoso collar con forma de mariposa con unas hermosas piedras mi tía me lo puso ella estaba feliz al dármelo

Voltee a ver el reloj y eran las 7:30 muy tarde

ISABEL- tía ya es muy tarde mi mama se preocupara

De pronto su sonrisa cambio a una preocupada

TIA- muy bien quieres que te lleve a tu casa

ISABEL- no está bien puedo ir sola además necesito caminar

TIA- ok como quieras

ISABEL- nos veremos mañana

TIA- sobre eso

ISABEL- si

TIA- nada no es importante

Isabel

Me despedí de mi tía y me fui hacia mi casa en el camino solo pensaba en leati y debrah no quería verlas al llegar a casa note que mi mama no había llegado subí a mi cuarto y note que en la cama había una carta que era de mi madre la cual decía

Carta

querida Isabel estoy tan feliz de haberte visto crecer lamento no haberte dicho esto antes pero pronto sabrás mas de ti y que en verdad eres solamente tienes que ser paciente esta carta te la escribo para contarte algo sobre ese tema veras un día iba caminando por el rio que está en el bosque que tanto te gusta y cerca del rio me encontré una pequeña niña de 6 años más o menos fui corriendo a recogerla y estaba totalmente helada pero podía respirar la lleve a mi casa y la cuide la tenía en mis brazos cuando ella abrió los ojos y me dijo mama sentí en mi corazón una gran calidez no sabía porque tal vez porque siempre había querido una niña pero no podía.

pensaba en quedarme contigo pero sabía que eras de alguien más así que te lleve a la policía y te preguntaron muchas cosas pero solamente contestabas quiero ir con mi mama y venias conmigo ellos investigaron de quien eras pero nunca lo supieron así que te lleve con un doctor y me dijo que no recordabas nada así que desde ese día te cuido y te quiero con todo mi corazón y quisiera verte seguir creciendo y que sepas quien en verdad eres pero no podre veras hace 3 años fui al doctor quien me dijo que tenía una enfermedad muy grave y este día me voy porque seré atendida en otro lugar no quería decirte nada de esto pero sé que alguien más te cuidara al igual que yo la razón por no decirte ni llevarte conmigo fue que debes de seguir de encontrar lo que quieres saber sé que será difícil pero pronto tendrás amigos que te ayudaran

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS Y NO OLVIDES QUE TE QUIERO

Isabel

Después de haber leído empecé a llorar mi mama se había ido porque no me lo dijo y quienes serán mis verdaderos padres no sabía que hacer quería estar con alguien pero con quien así que salí corriendo de mi casa y me dirigí con mi tía toque su puerta y ella me recibió con un abrazo pase a su casa y me senté en un sillón le mostré la carta pero no parecía sorprendida

ISABEL- que pasa tía ya lo sabias

TIA- sabía que se iría ahora

ISABEL - porque no lo dijiste

TIA- la razón está en la carta tu mama quiere que sepas quien eres

ISABEL- pero que quiere decir

TIA- eso lo sabrás con el tiempo

ISABEL- tú me ayudaras

TIA- claro que sí y necesito contarte algo

ISABEL- que pasa tía

TIA- renuncie en la escuela

ISABEL-porque

TIA- por ti sera mejor ir a otra escuela

ISABEL- a otra

TIA- veras regresare a mi hogar y quiero que vengas con migo

ISABEL- ir contigo

TIA- si claro si quieres

ISABEL- claro que iré tu eres lo único que tengo ahora

TIA- que bueno entonces antes de irnos te mostrare un secreto sobre mí pero este secreto cambiara tu vida tu sabes si quieres seguir

ISABEL- si quiero tía

TIA- entonces espera hasta mañana

Isabel

Después de la conversación me fui al cuarto de mi tía a dormir la verdad solo pensaba en el secreto de ella en que me iré y tendré una nueva vida esa noche no pude dormir

Tía

Isabel ya se durmió espero que siga adelante y no se arrepienta mañana pero sé que pronto sabrá más de ella si es que no se arrepiente pero sé que ara lo correcto

Mañana le contare mi gran secreto pero no toda la verdad todavía no puedo ya que será peligroso si lo sabe será mejor seguir protegiéndola sin que ella sepa quién soy en verdad


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Sueño

Estaban los hermanos del sueño anterior

HERMANA- hermano levántate o llegaran tarde

HERMANO 1- el tardara un rato toda la noche estuvo escribiendo

HERMANA- pero nuestros padres se enfadaran

la hermana se distrajo un momento con su otro hermano cuando de pronto dio un gran grito

HERMAN0 2- booooooooo

HERMANA- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ME ASUSTASTE

HERMANO1- jajajajajajajajajaja mejor bajemos a desayunar

Los padres de los niños estaban esperándolos en la mesa cuando bajaron empezaron a desayunar

MADRE- niños vámonos a la escuela

HERMANA- mama porque mis hermanos van a la escuela y yo no yo también quiero ir

PADRE- hija ya hablamos sobre eso

MADRE- tu padre tiene razón no queremos que te pase algo

HERMANOS- no te preocupes cuando salgamos jugaremos es una promesa

HERMANA- los esperare aquí

los hermanos y la madre salieron de la casa para ir a la escuela mientras que la hermana se quedaba en casa con su padre la niña se veía muy triste porque extrañaba a sus hermanos desde que entraron a la escuela no los ve tampoco ve a su mejor amiga excepto por cada mes

HERMANA- papa puedo salir a jugar

PADRE- sabes que no puedes salir sin mi además estoy muy cansado por tanto trabajo dormiré un poco así que será mejor que no hagas ninguna travesura

HERMANA- no papa estaré en mi cuarto jugando con mis muñecas

la niña estaba en su cuarto aburrida ella quería salir así que salió al patio sin despertar a su padre estuvo jugando por un momento y se preguntó porque no me dejaran salir de la casa sabía que era peligroso pero de seguro no pasara nada así que salió se divertía tanto pero llego al final de su camino ir mas allá estaba prohibido se quedó pensando si en regresar o no pero ella siguió caminando subió una pequeña montaña y al llegar vio un hermoso lugar lleno de hermosas flores de todo tipo

HERMANA- este lugar es perfecto aquí vendré todos los días cuando mi padre se quede dormido

La niña regreso a su casa antes de que su papa se despertara y llegaran su mama y hermanos pero no les conto nada ni siquiera a sus hermanos

Isabel

Otro sueño y con los mismos niños me pregunto quienes serán y también ese lugar se parecía al de mi primer sueño mejor me voy a ver a mi tía baje a la cocina pero no estaba me halle una nota que decía

Nota

Isabel tengo algunos asuntos que tratar prepara tu maleta y te veo en el parque a las 10 PM para contarte mi secreto

Isabel

que asuntos tendrá que hacer y porque mejor me fui a desayunar y después me fui a mi casa a preparar mi maleta al terminar todavía faltaba bastante tiempo así que fui a dar una vuelta mientras caminaba vi a debrah y leati quienes se acercaron a mi quería ignorarlas e irme pero no pude ya que me detuvieron

DEBRAH- adonde vas con tanta prisa y con esa maleta

ISABEL- eso no te importa

LEATI- no deberías hablarle así

DEBRAH- déjala leati cambiando de tema que te pareció tu sorpresa de ayer

ISABEL- la verdad no me importa

LEATI- claro que te importa dime que se siente que se burlen de ti de esa manera

ISABEL- la verdad quiero que me digan porque lo hicieron

DERAH- a eso ya deberías saber él porque

LEATI- si está funcionando debrah

ISABEL- funcionando que

LEATI- nada no dije nada

DABRAH- ya leati mejor te cuento el porqué de la broma Isabel

debrah

Veras todo comenzó cuando llegamos a la escuela estuvimos un año observándote siempre estabas sola y como recuerdas nosotras nos acercamos a hablarte pero la verdad fue para ganar tu confianza y terminar avergonzándote y para que supieras a donde perteneces es decir a ningún lugar a lo más bajo así que decidimos acerté pensar que éramos tus amigas y e eso es todo

ISABEL- solamente por eso sin ninguna razón en especial

DABRAH- que tú me has dado demasiadas

LEATI- mejor hay que irnos dabrah no vallas a decir algo que no debes

Isabel

debrah y leati se fueron a que se refería con decir algo que no debes

seguí mi camino preguntándome como estaría mi mama quisiera verla la verdad si no fuera por ella no estaría aquí mire mi reloj y me tenía que reunir con mi tía en el parque así que fui para allá pero antes deje mi maleta en su casa cuando llegue el parque estaba totalmente solo vi a mi tia en un rincón pero ahora era diferente sentía un escalofrió al verla estaba vestida totalmente diferente siempre estaba disfrazada de hada pero ahora paso de hada a bruja

TIA- Isabel que bueno que viniste

ISABEL- tía porque estas vestida de esa forma

TIA- lo que traigo puesto es parte de mí

ISABEL- que quieres decir

TIA- ya lo veras sígueme que alguien podría vernos

seguí a mi tía hacia una cueva nunca la había visto y eso que vengo casi todos los días

TIA- Isabel estas lista para saber mi secreto sabes que todavía te puedes arrepentir

ISABEL - si estoy lista

TIA- muy bien respóndeme que sabes de las brujas o brujos

ISABEL- que debería saber solamente lo que se dice que todavía existen y que son muy malos ya que te roban el alma

TIA- mentira es una gran mentira veras la verdad es que existen dos tipos de brujas que se define como bien y mal

ISABEL- tu a que perteneces

TIA- no te asustes claro que pertenezca al bien

ISABEL- que alegría

TIA- me alegro que no te arrepientas ahora la verdadera historia veras desde hace muchos años nosotros luchamos para ganar el bien quiere la paz y el mal pos ya te imaginaras es por eso que estamos divididos pero siempre en lucha respecto a que ya no existen también es una gran mentira somos bastantes pero ocultos

ISABEL- en qué lugar

TIA- eso no te lo puedo decir

ISABEL- porque

TIA- mejor sigo con la historia bueno una mentira mas es que usamos pasiones o magia con nuestras baritas si usamos baritas pero la única magia que usamos tiene que ver con controlar el agua, el fuego, el viento, la tierra, la nieve o hielo, la naturaleza, truenos, luz y por último la oscuridad estos dos últimos muy importantes ya que la luz representa el bien y la oscuridad el mal y si uno de estos desaparece nuestro mundo también

ISABEL- nuestro

TIA- ahora formaras parte de el mañana nos iremos y formaras una nueva vida ahora te are una demostración de mis poderes

Isabel

Mi tía me conto su secreto me impresione al escuchar lo que me contaba por alguna razón me siento nerviosa e impresionada de ir con ella pero también feliz no sé por qué.

Mi tía estaba haciendo la demostración de su magia me dijo que ella podía controlar el viento, el agua y la naturaleza ella cerro los ojos y pude ver una luz y de pronto apareció una barita enfrente de ella la agarro y la agito un gran viento vino hacia mi despeinándome no lo podía creer todo esto era verdad por un momento pensé que era otro más de mis sueños ya que he tenido sueños bastante raros pero no lo era. Salimos de esa cueva y regresamos a casa pero envés de entrar subimos al coche hacia el mundo de mi tía todo esto cambiara mi vida o tal vez todo siga igual.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo 4_**

Tía

Subimos al coche en el camino Isabel se quedó profundamente dormida espero que pueda cambiar su vida y saber lo que ella quiere

Sueño de Isabel

Estaba la niña de mis sueños anteriores y como siempre no sé quién es igual que en el sueño anterior la niña espero a que sus hermanos y madre se fueran y el padre se fuera a dormir cuando esto ocurre la niña sale de su casa camino a aquel hermoso lugar que se convirtió en su favorito claro que no les decía nada a su familia ya que sabía que nunca la dejarían volver ya que estaba en una zona prohibida pero no le importaba.

al llegar a aquel lugar se acostó y miro al cielo observando el hermoso cielo azul decorado con aquellas bellas nubes blancas se quedó unos minutos así cuando escucho un sonido de alguien silbando la niña se quedó pensando en irse o quedarse ya que podría ser peligroso como se lo han dicho sus padres pero no ella se quedó y se fue a investigar al llegar al lugar donde se oía aquel sonido noto a un niño sentado en una roca ella se acercó a él se dijeron sus nombres pero por alguna razón no pude escucharlos

NIÑO- de dónde vienes

NIÑA- de esa zona (señalo su zona)

NIÑO- yo soy de la zona contraria

la niña al escuchar esas palabras empezó a llorar diciendo no me hagas daño por favor

NIÑA- no me agás daño por favor

NIÑO- porque te aria daño

NIÑA- no lo aras

NIÑO- (enojado) claro que no porque le aria daño a una niña

NIÑA- mis padres dicen que los de tu zona me aran daño si me encuentran porque soy muy importante

NIÑO- te lo aran ellos pero no yo

Los niños empezaron a conocerse hasta hacerse buenos amigos que todos los dias se encontraban en el mismo lugar para jugar y contarse cosas del lugar donde viven

un día los niños escucharon un pequeño ruido los dos fueron a investigar y encontraron un pequeño perro que necesitaba comida ellos se la dieron y se encariñadon con aquel perro

NIÑA- que buen perrito

NIÑO- perrito no creo que le quede ya que se be que es muy fuerte

NIÑA- jajajajjajaja a él le justa que le diga perrito

NIÑO- será ati yo le digo perrito y empieza a grullirme

NIÑA- tengo que regresar a mi casa pronto llegara a casa mi familia

NIÑO- tienes razón ya es tarde pero donde lo dejaremos

NIÑA- (triste) yo no puedo mis padres me aran un montón de preguntas y no puedo mentir

NIÑO- no te preocupes yo me lo llevare

El niño se llevó al perro con él y la niña regreso desde ese día se encontraban los tres para jugar

Isabel

Desperté cada vez tengo más sueños y siempre con la misma niña deben de estar relacionados pero con qué.

Voltee a ver a mi tía y estaba manejando ella me miro y me dijo ya llegamos mire por la ventana y no lo podía creer era un lugar totalmente bello parecía un cuento la verdad tengo que aprender bien de las brujas todo lo que se es una completa mentira.

TIA- que te parece

ISABEL- parece un cuento me imaginaba algo diferente

TIA- lo intuía pero pronto aprenderás mas de nosotros y como ayudamos a los demás y al mundo

ISABEL- como lo aprenderé

TIA- iras al instituto sweet amoris

ISABEL- pero crees que me acepten no soy como tu

TIA- no te preocupes ya que soy la dueña y directora del instituto

ISABEL- eso no lo sabía que más sorpresas me tienes

Isabel

Después de un rato llegamos a la casa de mi tía era bastante grande era llamativa al igual que ella siempre que esta vestida de hada o bruja entramos y me mostro mi habitación empecé a arreglar mis cosas al estar allí no pude evitar pensar en mi mama como se encontrara espero que bien. mi tía entro al cuarto para ayudarme con todas mis cosas al terminar me llevo al instituto para avisar su llegada a la subdirectora pero era sábado así que no habría nadie de los estudiantes.

Tía

tenía que avisar de mi llegada al instituto y hablar sobre Isabel a la subdirectora y a los profesores así que la lleve conmigo para presentarla al llegar pude ver a los maestros reunidos al igual que cada sábado se reunían y platicaban. al verme ellos se alegraron ya que habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que nos vimos al presentarles a Isabel y contarles sobre ella que no era como nosotros la miraron como una criatura extraña en nuestro mundo excepto el señor Farres el siempre veía lo mejor en las personas y sabía que cada uno es especial lo que no sabía es que ella era mucho más especial de lo que pensaba.

Isabel

Mi tía me presento pero me vieron al igual que siembre como un bicho raro excepto un profesor él me veía al igual que mi tía eso me hizo pensar que tal vez si cambie un poco mi vida y que tal vez algunos no me traten mal. Mire a mi tía y seguía platicando así que decidí caminar por el instituto pero como estaba cerrado solo pude ir al jardín. El jardín era muy hermoso con plantas de todo tipo pero no se comparaban con el lugar de mis sueños la verdad me pregunto si prestarles atención o no. sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

Tía

Termine de hablar con los demás fue muy difícil que la aceptaran pero saben que si la tratan mal serán despedidos. fui a buscar a Isabel fui hacia el jardín ya que era el único lugar que podía estar porque el instituto esta serrado al llegar note que se quedó dormida la levante y le dije con una gran sonrisa el lunes empiezan tus clases bienvenida a sweet amoris


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

Isabel

Ayer me quede dormida en el jardín y tuve el mismo sueño con aquel chico pero sigo sin saber quién es. Bueno hoy saldré a conocer el lugar pero mi tía no me podrá acompañar pero me dio un mapa así que iré sola al salir no sabía por dónde ir ni adonde así que mire el mapa y vote por conocer la tienda de música. Caminaba por el lugar cuando llegue entre y lo primero que ise fue ir por discos de música note que había de una gran variedad pero también de mi mundo mientras miraba sentí como alguien me observaba volteé y vi a dos chicas no les preste atención hasta que fui a pagar el disco donde escuche su conversación

CHICA 1- ella es

CHICA2- si ella es

CHICA1- así que ella es la humana y que hace aquí este lugar no es para ella

CHICA2- según mi padre la directora la trajo

CHICA 1- eso parece imposible no creo que alguien como ella haiga traído un bicho a este mundo

isabel

Escuche lo que dijeron de mi tal vez dicen la verdad y este lugar no es para mí pero no quiero regresar sé que me trataran igual en ambas partes almenos tengo a mi tía aquí en lo que regresa mi madre. Page el cd de música y el señor me miro y dijo no le tomes importancia a lo que dicen. Ese comentario me hiso sentir feliz de nuevo mire el mapa para ver qué lugar ir ahora y me dirigí a una tienda de ropa que estaba cerca al llegar note que era muy bonita y al entrar tenia ropa, zapatos y accesorios de todo tipo para hombre y mujer. Fui directamente a los zapatos me quede viendo por unos momentos y vino un chico de cabello negro

CHICO- necesita ayuda

ISABEL- este si quisiera un par de estos zapatos

CHICO- mmmmm tú no eres la humana que se rumora por aquí

ISABEL- si

CHICO-parece que no te ha ido tan mal mucho justo me llamo Leigh

ISABEL- mucho justo soy Isabel y que dicen de mí

LEIGH- solamente que no deberías estar aquí

ISABEL- (triste) si ya me lo han dicho

LEIGH- no estés triste nadie te debe de decir que hacer

ISABEL- gracias ahora me siento mucho mejor

LEIGH- (sonriendo) de nada aquí está el par de zapatos

leigh

estaba en la tienda cuando vi a una chica que nunca había visto tal vez ella de la que tanto hablan al acercarme a ella para saber si necesita ayuda giro y me quede mirándola se parecía mucho a mi pequeña humana pero ella murió hace tiempo cuando era apenas una niña. Empecé a platicar con ella y parecía triste por alguna razón no quería verla de esa manera así que intente animarla. Cuando salió vi que dejo un mapa pero no se lo pude regresar

Isabel

leigh me animo con esas palabras y tiene razón nadie debe decirme que hacer tal vez tome una buena decisión al venir a este lugar. Caminaba mientras buscaba mi mapa me di cuenta que lo avía perdido y no se bien como llegar a casa de mi tía. Empecé a caminar por todas partes intente pedir ayuda pero nadie quería ayudarme al no ser como ellos. Llegue a un rio comencé a seguirlo por alguna razón me hiso pensar en aquella carta de cómo me encontró mi mama. Seguía caminando cuando vi una tumba en el rio con unas bellas flores. Oí a lo lejos un perro ladrar y una voz que decía quítate al voltear vi a un perro de raza Beauceron que venía hacia mí me tiro y me empezó a lamer.

castiel

Paseaba con mi perro demonio por el rio ya que había terminado de dejar aquellas flores en la tumba de una persona muy especial para mí y para demonio. de pronto demonio empezó a jalarme y queriéndose escapar de su correa hice toda la fuerza posible para que no se escapara y le ordenaba que se quedara quieto pero no funcionaba hasta que logró huir corrí tras el regresando a aquel lugar a lo lejos note a una chica y pensé que demonio la quería atacar así que grite quítate pero era demasiado tarde pero en vez de atacar demonio solo la tumbo y empezó a lamerla.

CASTIEL- quítate

ISABEL- que AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

CASTIEL- este bien

ISABEL- si perrito me haces cosquillas

CASTIEL- no le digas perrito

ISABEL- ok podrías quitarme a tu perro por favor

CASTIEL- demonio ya basta

ISABEL- gracias deberías tener más cuidado con tu perrito

CASTIEL- (alejando a Isabel de demonio) CUIDADO

ISABEL- que pasa

CASTIEL- que raro cuando una persona le dice perrito demonio se enoja y ataca

ISABEL- debes de bromear a mi no me hizo nada

CASTIEL- (gritando) no bromeo así que ten más cuidado

ISABEL- lo siento pero no es razón para enojarse

CASTIEL- tal vez soy castiel

ISABEL- me llamo Isabel

CASTIEL- y que haces en este lugar

ISABEL- me perdí acabo de llegar y estoy conociendo

CASTIEL- acabas de llegar

ISABEL-si bueno me podrías ayudar

CASTIEL- y que recibo a cambio

ISABEL- necesitas algo para ayudarme

CASTIEL- no voy a gastar mi tiempo ayudándote así que tú decides

ISABEL- si no quieres ayudarme por ser diferente solo dilo

CASTIEL- diferente de qué forma

ISABEL- que soy humana

CASTIEL-(triste) humana? nunca había visto una aquí bueno te ayudare pero solo porque le agradas a demonio

Isabel

Cuando demonio estaba encima de mi llego castiel que al verlo note unos bellos ojos grises que no paraban de mirarme hasta que empezó hablar parece ser un chico difícil de entender. al mirar sus ojos sentí un pequeño palpitar en mi corazón.

castiel me llevo a mi casa pero antes me llevo a conocer nuevos lugares como el parque donde jugué con demonio por alguna razón sentía un deja vu al jugar con él y castiel observándonos ese día me la pase de maravilla pero el día termino y castiel me llevo a mi casa nos despedimos y entre a mi casa.

castiel

Corrí hasta la chica que había tumbado demonio al llegar y mirarla sentí un escalofrió y mi corazón empezó a latir se parecía a aquella persona en ese momento tenía una pequeña esperanza de que fuera ella aunque hubiera desaparecido o muerto. Pero esa pequeña esperanza desapareció al saber que era humana. la lleve a su casa pero antes la lleve a que conociera bien el lugar parece llevarse bien con demonio y es la segunda vez que veo que no ataca a una persona por decirle perrito. Al terminar el día la lleve a su casa y nos despedimos la verdad nunca pensé que hubiera alguien que se pareciera a aquella persona que tanto quiero. Quisiera conocerla mejor si un día nos volvemos a encontrar


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

Isabel

Me levante esta mañana sin tener ningún sueño como los anteriores ya no recuerdo casi nada de ninguno de ellos solamente que había una niña pequeña. Deje de pensar en ello y baje de mi habitación y fui a la cocina donde estaba mi tía que estaba casi quemando la cocina ella siempre me ha dicho que no sabía cocinar pero nunca imagine que a este grado. corrí hacia donde estaba para ayudarla me di cuenta que tenía unos huevos en el sartén que ya no eran huevos estaban totalmente negros.

ISABEL- (gritando) tía que pasa aquí

TIA- no es nada solo te preparo el desayuno

ISABEL- (gritando) pero y todo este humo vas a quemar la casa

TIA- está bien no grites ya ha pasado antes y siempre lo apago con mi poder de agua

ISABEL- mejor te ayudo para no tener que usarlo

TIA- como quieras pero es muy divertido

ISABEL- debe de serlo pero ahora es primero la seguridad tía

TIA- tienes razón bueno es todo tuyo y perdón por este horrible desayuno

ISABEL- tía no te preocupes la intención es lo que cuenta

Tía

Me levante temprano para prepararle un delicioso desayuno a Isabel espero no arruinarlo ya que no se cocinar. Fui a la cocina y camine hacia el refrigerador lo abrí para saber que haría pero como no se cocinar no había nada más que un par de huevos y claro lo que desayuno todos los días pan con mermelada y un cereal. Empecé a cocinar pero me distraje y me fui por unos minutos al regresar la cocina estaba llena de humo intente apagarlo pero en ese momento Isabel bajo.

Isabel

Mi tía y yo logramos quitar todo el humo tiramos los huevos y mi tía me ofreció desayunar cereal y pan acepte desayunando juntas.

ISABEL- por fin terminamos de quitar todo este humo

TIA- perdón por no poderte hacer un rico desayuno

ISABEL- no importa además no me gustan demasiado los huevos

TIA- entonces que te parece cereal y pan con mermelada

ISABEL - me parece bien

Isabel

Al terminar el desayuno subí a mi habitación para cambiarme para ir al instituto al terminar baje y me subí al coche de mi tía y nos fuimos juntas. Al llegar mi tía me iba a llevar por mi horario a la sala de delegados y al terminar las clases me enseñaría el instituto pero en ese momento llego la subdirectora diciéndole que tenía un trabajo muy importante pendiente entonces se despidió de mí y me pidió perdón por no poder acompañarme.

ISABEL. tía tu instituto es muy grande

TIA- te gusta

ISABEL- la verdad pensé que sería muy llamativo

TIA- eso quería hacer pero no tenía el dinero suficiente cuando empecé a construirlo

ISABEL- entonces adonde tengo que ir

TIA- iremos a la sala de delegados por tu horario

SUBDIRECTORA- señorita directora se le hace tarde y tiene un trabajo importante pendiente

TIA- se me había olvidado no puede esperar unos minutos tengo que ayudar a Isabel

SUBDIRECTORA- (enojada) este asunto no puede esperar

TIA- Isabel tampoco

ISABEL- tía no te preocupes por mi tienes que hacer tu trabajo

TIA- estas segura

ISABEL- estoy segura nos vemos en la tarde

TIA- creo que no podre verte saliendo crees que puedes regresar tu sola a casa

ISABEL- claro tía no te preocupes ya me aprendí el camino

TIA- entonces ve a la sala de delegados y pregunta por el delegado principal Nathaniel él te dará tu horario

Tía

Quería enseñarle el instituto y acompañarla ya que sé que no la trataran como se debe y más si no estoy yo pero tengo un trabajo muy importante que no le puedo decir ya que todavía no es tiempo de que sepa la verdad espero poder decírsela pronto para que sepa quién soy

Isabel

Mi tía se fue mientras pensé en ir a la sala pero no sabía dónde quedaba así que le iba a preguntar a la subdirectora pero me ignoro por completo. Empecé a caminar por el instituto intentando encontrar la sala pero nada y si preguntaba me ignoraban hasta que le pregunte a una chica de cabello pelirrojo

ISABEL- hola me llamo Isabel y estoy buscando la sala de delegados me podrías decir donde esta

IRIS- hola eres la nueva verdad me llamo Iris mucho justo en conocerte

ISABEL- el justo es mío

IRIS- gracias la sala queda por este pasillo a la izquierda

ISABEL- gracias Iris

Isabel

seguí las indicaciones que me dio Iris al llegar note que decía en un letrero sala de delegados así que entre y pregunte por Nathaniel y me recibió un chico rubio muy amablemente .

ISABEL- hola busco al delegado Nathaniel

NATHANIEL- yo soy mucho justo que necesitas

ISABEL- mi tía mejor dicho la directora me mando por mi horario

NATHANIEL- tú debes ser la sobrina de la directora

ISABEL- si bueno digamos que no de sangre

NATHANIEL - entonces no eres su sobrina

ISABEL- es una larga historia

NATHANIEL- bueno este es tu horario tu primera hora es la clase de español

ISABEL- muchas gracias me podrías decir donde esta

NATHANIEL- tienes la misma clase que yo si quieres esperarte a que termine y te podría acompañar

ISABEL- enserio no te molesta

NATHANIEL- porque me debería de molestar

ISABEL- bueno desde que llegue nadie ha querido hablar con una humana excepto por esa chica Iris

NATHANIEL- ya entiendo había escuchado eso pero pensé que era mentira pero eso no es una razón para no ayudarte

ISABEL- gracias Nathaniel si necesitas ayuda con algo no dudes en pedírmelo

NATHANIEL- (sonriendo) igualmente

Isabel

Espere a que Nathaniel terminara con su trabajo y después me acompaño y fuimos a nuestra clase. Al llegar Nathaniel me dijo que esperara afuera del salón para hablar con el profesor me sentía muy nerviosa ya que cuando me conocieron no les agrade excepto por uno espero que él sea aunque es imposible que él me valla a tocar. Nathaniel salió y me dijo que entrara al entrar vi a ese profesor aquel que no me miro como un bicho raro me recibió y dijo que era el señor Farres. Me dijo que me presentara a la clase volteé para presentarme y mi mirada se clavó en aquel chico de nombre castiel que me ayudo el día anterior que tampoco dejaba de mirarme note que una chica rubia me veía como si quisiera matarme entonces empezó a burlarse de mi al igual que toda la clase hasta que el señor ferres la castigo el nombre de la chica era Amber

AMBER- así que tú eres la sobrina de la directora debes de ser muy poderosa creo que debes controlar 3 elementos como ella

ISABEL- yo no puedo soy humana

AMBER- entonces era verdad y que ases en este lugar

ISABEL- eso no te importa

AMBER- vamos almenos dinos ya que debes sentirte como un bicho raro en este lugar no y además de tu ropa se nota que no sabes de moda

FaRRES-alumna Amber esa no es forma de tratar a una nueva alumna quedara castigada esta tarde. Señorita Isabel por favor disculpe a la alumna Amber y puede tomar asiento al final de esa fila al lado de Castiel

ISABEL- si profesor

Castiel

Entro el delega ducho ese y empezó a platicar con el profesor no les preste atención solo pensaba en aquella chica del otro día y me preguntaba ¿porque se parece tanto a ella? ¿Ella no puede ser ya que es humana? ¿Porque mis ojos no dejaban de verla? ¿Porque latía de esa forma mi corazón? ¿Me justaba aquella chica? ¿Porque tenía el mismo nombre que ella? todas estas preguntas estaban en mi cabeza pero no me podía justar yo me hice una promesa a mí mismo y era que no me enamoraría ni saldría con nadie ya que solo había una chica para mi aunque no estuviera conmigo esperare para estar con ella. Salí de mis pensamientos y escuche al profesor decir pase por favor de que hablaba en ese momento mire a la puerta y era aquella chica que pasaba no podía dejar de mirarla en ese momento mi corazón empezó de nuevo a latir. Ella se presentó pero amber la empezó a molestar eso me enfado pero el profesor la castigo luego ella se sentó junto a mi.

ISABEL- Castiel

CASTIEL- hola sí que me sigues a todos lados

ISABEL- que

CASTIEL- es una broma así que eres sobrina de la directora

ISABEL- bueno si porque

CASTIEL- por nada

ISABEL- puedo preguntarte algo

CASTIEL- tal vez que quieres

ISABEL- porque no dejabas de mirarme

CASTIEL- porque me sorprende ver a una tabla de planchar en el instituto

ISABEL- tabla de planchar

CASTIEL- si tabla

Isabel

Me senté junto a castiel y le quería preguntar porque no dejaba de mirarme pero me daba pena decirle me arme de valor y le dije pero hubiera preferido no hacerlo ya que me dijo tabla de planchar almenos no me dijo bicho raro. Termino la clase y fui a las siguientes casi todos me ven y me dicen porque no te vas de aquí, este lugar no es para ti, cuando te iras todas esas preguntas me asían pensar en irme pero algo me dice que me quede tal vez porque hay personas que me han tratado bien. Dio el timbre para el recreo así que salí a comer. Buscaba un lugar para comer pero estaban ocupados o los alumnos no me dejaban así que camine y vi un árbol donde podía sentarme a disfrutar de mi comida me senté y mire al cielo era tan bonito que me perdí en mis pensamientos recordando el único sueño que recordaba el de aquel chico que me rescataba. Hasta que Amber llego con sus amigas

AMBER- hola rarita

ISABEL- sabes que tengo un nombre

AMBER- creo que es bicho no

ISABEL- que es lo que quieres

AMBER- solo que sepas que te alejes de Castiel y Nathaniel

ISABEL- porque me alejaría

AMBER- (gritando) solo aléjate y ya o te podría pasar algo

ISABEL- no me alejare ya que son los únicos que me tratan bien

AMBER- muy bien

Isabel

Amber quería que me alegara de Castiel y de Nathaniel pero no lo are son los únicos que me han aceptado como soy. Amber se enojó por eso y entonces ella y sus amigas cerraron los ojos y paso lo mismo que con mi tía apareció una barita enfrente de ellas las agarraron y me dijeron espero que aprendas a obedecerme entonces las tres empezaron agitar las baritas y cayeron truenos por todo el lugar tratando de golpearme me había olvidado que ellos pueden controlar el agua, el fuego, el viento, la tierra, el hielo, la naturaleza, truenos, luz y la oscuridad parece que ellas tres son los truenos. Cada vez los truenos iban más rápido que batallaba para esquivarlos y ellas se reían de mi empecé a llorar y gritando paren por favor entonces dejaron de caer mire hacia ellas y note que sus manos estaban congeladas y a un lado una chica de nombre Rosalya

ROSALYA- este bien

ISABEL- si gracias

AMBER- oye tonta Rosalya descongela nuestras manos

ROSALYA- se descongelaran dentro de una hora así aprenderán a no hacerle daño a una persona y más si no se puede proteger

Isabel

Nos fuimos de ese lugar dejando a Amber y sus amigas con sus manos congeladas

ISABEL- (sonriendo) muchas gracias por ayudarme

ROSALYA- (sonriendo) de nada soy Rosalya y tú

ISABEL- me llamo Isabel

ROSALYA- bonito nombre parece que no sabes nada de nosotros verdad

ISABEL- solo de sus poderes

ROSALYA- bueno debe ser extraño para ti estar en este lugar pero no te preocupes yo seré tu amiga

ISABEL- gracias me hace muy feliz escuchar esas palabras

ROSALYA- bueno que te parece si nos reunimos mañana después de clases y te cuento todo lo que quieras saber de este lugar

ISABEL- claro y muchas gracias

Isabel

Sonó el timbre y regrese al salón junto con Rosalya que teníamos la misma clase. Me siento feliz de tenerla como amiga aunque me da miedo en pesar que pase lo mismo como me paso con Debrah y Leati. A la última clase no me pude quedar ya que era para practicar los poderes así que me despedí de Rosalya y salí del instituto pero al salir me trómpese y estaba a punto de caerme pero un chico me agarro del brazo evitando que me callera.

* * *

**_hola espero que les este gustando la historia y muchas grasias por los reviews de mei y de BajateDeLaNube_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

Estaba por salir del instituto pero me trómpese pero antes de caer un chico de cabello blanco con ojos bicolores me tomo del brazo y la cintura evitando que me lastimara.

El nombre del chico era Lysandro.

Lysandro

Perdí mi libreta así que salí a buscarla pero también pensaba en aquella chica que me dijo Catiel ¿será verdad que se parece a ella? mientras caminaba note a una chica que estaba a punto de caerse pero la pude agarrar evitando que se lastimara. Al verla no lo podía creer era verdad se parecía tanto a ella pero como dijo Castiel ella no puede ser ya que es humana y no es como nosotros.

LYSANDRO- cuidado

ISABEL- gracias

LYSANDRO- de nada hermosa dama

ISABEL- dama?

LYSANDRO- lo siento si mi comentario la incomodo

ISABEL- no pasa nada ¿me podrías decir tu nombre?

LYSANDRO- Lysandro y el suyo

ISABEL- Isabel

LYSANDRO- bello nombre señorita

ISABEL- gracias no deberías estar en tu clase de poderes

LYSANDRO- lo mismo digo

ISABEL- soy la nueva estudiante como ya debes de saber soy humana y ¿tu porque no estás en clase?

ÑYSANDRO- busco mi libreta no la as visto

ISABEL- no quieres que te ayude a buscarla

LYSANDRO- sería un placer

Isabel

Me ofrecí para ayudar a Lysandro con su libreta la encontramos en el club de jardinería. Platicamos por toda la hora me conto que él era el elemento agua y me entere que no a todos se les dice brujas o brujos solamente a los que pueden controlar dos elementos se les llama brujos y los demás son mitad brujos y que mi tía es especial ya que ella controla 3 elementos y además de que ayudan a los mundos con sus poderes como cuando llueve en realidad es un brujo o bruja todo esto cambio mi forma de pensar todavía tengo mucho que aprender. Se acabaron las clases y Lysandro se ofreció para acompañarme a mi casa yo acepte ya que descubrí que me justa su compañía siento como si fuera mi hermano mayor. Llegamos a mi casa y me despedí de Lysandro entre a mi casa y mi tía me estaba esperando cenamos juntas y me empezó a preguntar de cómo me había ido en mi primer día

TIA- hola Isabel ¿cómo te fue en tu primer día?

ISABEL- muy bien tía conocí a personas que me tratan bien

TIA- como cuales

ISABEL- el profesor Farres uno de los profesores me gustaría que todas mis clases me las diera el

TIA- entonces los demás profesores no te trataron como te mereces

ISABEL- solamente no me prestan mucha atención

TIA- hablare con ellos mañana

ISABEL- tía no es necesario

TIA- está bien pero si te hacen algo no dudes en decírmelo bueno sigue contándome hisiste alguna amiga

ISABEL- si una chica llamada Rosalya por cierto puedo ir a su casa mañana después de clases

TIA- claro que sí y conociste algún chico

ISABEL- si al delegado Nathaniel, Lysandro y a Castiel

TIA- parece que te fue bien no debí de preocuparme demasiado

ISABEL- te lo dije

TIA- también me entere que no entraste a la última clase ¿por qué?

ISABEL- la razón fue que como no tengo ningún poder no valía la pena entrar

TIA- tal vez pero quiero que conozcas todo lo que asemos aunque no seas como yo prométeme que mañana si entraras

ISABEL- te lo prometo tía

Isabel

Platicaba con mi tía sobre mi día pero no le dije sobre aquellas 3 chicas que me lanzaron rayos no quiero que se entere. Subí a mi habitación para dormir y tuve un sueño en el que pude oír una voz que decía jamás te olvidare. En ese momento desperté y me sentía muy triste no sabía porque solamente que quería llorar. Mi tía escucho que lloraba y entro a mi habitación le conté lo que pasaba de cómo no recordaba mi sueño pero si recordaba esa voz que me Asia llorar ella me abrazo y me dijo no llores de seguro solo fue una pesadilla.

Tía

Estaba haciendo un trabajo en mi habitación cuando escuche un llanto en la habitación de Isabel corrí a su habitación en ese momento mi corazón se quería salir pensaba por favor que no sea lo que pienso por favor no quiero perderla. Entre a su habitación y sentí un gran alivio ya que no era lo que pensaba pero que la hacía llorar de esa forma la abrace y me conto que tuvo un sueño y que en el escucho una voz. En ese momento yo quería decirle todo lo que le estado ocultando de porque lloro al escuchar esa voz pero sé que si lo ago. se podrían enterar aquellas personas y se la llevaran y eso es lo último que quiero. Cuando Isabel dejo de llorar me quede con ella hasta que se durmió después le di un beso en la frente y al salir le dije dulces sueños sobrina

* * *

**_hola como estan espero que bien  
_**

**_muchas grasias por sus reviews_**

**_bueno quisiera saber que piensan la historia de QUIEN ENVERDA SOY la tengo escrita hasta el capitulo 15 (no terminado) y necesito que me digan si quieren que la suba hasta el capitulo 15 toda completa o un capitulo por dia o segur subiendo los capitulos cada domingo y una vez subido pienso actualizar cada domingo _**

**_solamente necesito corregir la ortografia espero su opinion  
_**

**_espero que les aiga gustado el capitulo 7_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

Isabel

Hoy iré con rosalya a su casa acabando las clases espero que me cuente más sobre este mundo. Hoy me iré a la escuela sola porque mi tía se quedó muy noche trabajando y además de quedarse conmigo hasta que me durmiera quisiera saber la razón por la que llore nunca había llorado de ese modo. Salí de la casa y me dirijo al instituto pero en vez de ir por el camino de siempre hoy decidí ir por otro lado al caminar logre ver una montaña pensaba en ir por ese lugar pero en el momento que empecé a caminar un chico de nombre kentin me jalo del brazo impidiéndome ir a ese lugar.

KENTIN- estás loca como se te ocurre ir por ese lugar

ISABEL- lo siento ¿pero porque no puedo ir por ese lugar?

KENTIN- está prohibido

ISABEL- yo no lo sabía no se mucho de este lugar

KENTIN- ¿eres la sobrina de la directora?

ISABEL-si yo soy

KENTIN- ya entiendo porque no conoces no hace mucho que llegaste

ISABEL- bueno gracias me llamo Isabel

KENTIN- (sonriendo) me llamo Kentin

ISABEL- bueno Kentin gracias por evitar que fuera a ese lugar ¿pero porque está prohibido?

KENTIN- la razón es que más allá de esas montañas esta la zona del mal ¿si sabes sobre eso?

ISABEL- si mi tía me lo ha mencionado

KENTIN- entonces será mejor irnos no te parece

ISABEL- tienes razón y de nuevo gracias

Isabel

Kentin evito que fuera a esa zona no me imagino lo que hubiera pasado si me iba por allá. Por alguna razón cada vez que mencionan lo del bien y el mal siento como si ya lo hubiera oído en alguna parte. Kentin y yo nos fuimos juntos al instituto y en el camino abrió un paquete de galletas y me dio la mitad parece que le gustan mucho. Al llegar kentin se despidió y entonces la subdirectora me hablo y me pregunto que si ya había escogido algún club estaban el de baloncesto y el de jardinería pero como no sabía cuál elegir tenia para pensarlo hasta que llegara mi tía al instituto para comentarle cual sería mejor ya que la subdirectora me dijo que lo eligiera bien porque en algunos club usan su magia al terminar de decirme todo esto se fue pero se veía que no me quería ver. vi el reloj y todavía faltaba 20 minutos para que empezarán las clases así que fui a conocer mejor el instituto ya que todavía me faltan algunas partes por conocer como los club, la biblioteca, y algunos dos salones en que tendré otras de mis clases así que fui a conocerlos preferí conocer uno de los salones ya que en ese tendría mi clase de biología comencé a buscarlo y no tarde mucho en encontrarlo entre y vi que avía dos chicos uno de nombre Armin y Alexy que vinieron hacia mí y empezaron a platicar conmigo son chicos muy simpáticos

ARMIN- hola tú debes de ser Isabel

ISABEL- si y ustedes quienes son

ARMIN- mi nombre es Armin y él es mi hermano Alexy

ALEXY- mucho justo y como te han tratado espero que bien

ISABEL- bueno no todos los únicos serian Castiel, Nathaniel, Lysandro, Kentin, Rosalya y ustedes dos los demás no me tratan tan bien y todavía no conozco a todo el mundo

ALEXY- no te preocupes no todos son tan malos creo que te encantara la clase de biología ya que la da el profesor Farres y todos son muy buenos

ARMIN- mi hermano tiene razón

ISABEL-¿el profesor Farres no daba español?

ALEXY- también da biología

ISABEL- eso me calma todos los profesores no me prestan atención

ARMIN- eso está mal deberías de decirle a tu tía

ISABEL- no quiero preocuparla demasiado

ALEXY- mi hermano tiene razón ella es la directora y podría hacer algo

ISABEL- prefiero no decirle por el momento

Isabel

Casi es hora de la clase entraron unas alumnas en grupito sus nombres eran Violeta, Melody, Kim, Peggy, Iris la chica que me ayudo a encontrar la sala de delegados y por ultimo Rosalya que fue directamente conmigo junto con las demás y me presento todas empezamos a llevarnos muy bien también me dijeron cuál era su elemento Violeta es naturaleza, Melody es agua, Kim es tierra,

Peggy es aire al igual que Iris y por ultimo Rosalya con el hielo empezamos a platicar todas excepto Peggy que prefirió escribir un artículo sobre un chisme de la escuela parece que es la líder del club de periodismo. también entraron todos los chicos que he conocido al igual que las tres chicas de la otra vez Amber y sus amigas y otra chica que no conozco de nombre Karla que parece llevarse bien con ellas. al comenzar la clase me senté junto a Castiel y Lysandro y Rosalya adelante de mí el profesor empezó a hablar pero parece que no todos le prestaban atención solamente Nathaniel, Kentin, Melody , Alexy, Violeta, Kim, Iris y yo los demás estaban haciendo otras cosas como Castiel estaba dormido, Lysabdro estaba escribiendo algo en el cuaderno que le ayude a encontrar la otra vez, Peggy estaba concentrada escribiendo, Amber y sus amigas se maquillaban , Armin no dejaba de jugar y Rosalya parecía que estaba pensando en algo importante. Al terminar la clase todos salimos parece que todos ellos me aceptan pero quisiera saber porque los demás no tal vez se lo pregunte a Rosalya hoy en su casa. Vi a mi tía y fui con ella para platicarle sobre los club ella me dijo que mi mejor opción era el club de jardinería ya que abecés en el de baloncesto usan su magia para jugar así que me despedí y me dirigí al club ya para saber mis actividades pero como no sabía dónde estaba le pregunte a Kentin que estaba pasando por el pasillo

ISABEL- Kentin sabes donde está el club de jardinería

KENTIN- estas en ese club

ISABEL- si lo acabo de escoger y no sé dónde queda

KENTIN- yo también estoy en ese club quieres acompañarme para mostrártelo

ISABEL- claro muchas gracias

KENTIN- de nada

Kentin

Isabel se acercó a mí para preguntarme donde queda el club de baloncesto me siento feliz de que allá escogido ese ya que me justa su compañía y quiero ser su amigo y sé que no todos la tratan tan bien solo por ser humana y eso me molesta.

Isabel

Llegamos al club que era el jardín y parece que solo esta Kentin me siento feliz que el este conmigo si el no estuviera me sentiría sola ya que al entrar no conocía a nadie y me miraban y me decían con sus miradas no perteneces aquí. Formamos equipos y todas las chicas querían formar pareja con Kentin pero él me escogió a mí y todas se molestaron pero a él no le importo y nos pusimos a cuidar las flores.

ISABEL- Kentin ¿porque me escogiste como pareja?

KENTIN- porque sé cómo te hubieran tratado las demás

ISABEL- no tenías que hacerlo

KENTIN- claro que si además es injusto como te tratan

ISABEL- para mí no es nada nuevo hasta en mi mundo me han tratado igual

KENTIN- enserio parece imposible ya que eres una chica agradable y se nota que tienes un gran corazón por esa razón te hable quería ser tu amigo no a todos se les puede llamar así

ISABEL- gracias Kentin me alegro de haberte conocido también creo que eres un buen amigo

KENTIN-(sonriendo) entonces ya somos amigos

ISABEL- claro que si Kentin

Isabel

Cuando se terminó la hora en el club me dirigí con Kentin al gimnasio ya que tenían que hacer un anuncio al llegar mi tía hablo por el micrófono diciendo que había un problema en el instituto y que se cancelaban las clases hasta el siguiente lunes todos se emocionaron pero yo vi a mi tía con una cara de preocupación aunque pareciera feliz yo la conozco muy bien al terminar de hablar me dijo que nos veíamos en la noche. Después vino Rosalya para irnos juntas a su casa

* * *

**hola espero que les este gustando la historia desde hoy subire un capitulo por dia hasta el capitulo 15 o 16 (no terminado) espero sus reviews**

**la queria subir el lunes pero habia un problrma en la pagina espero que les guste el capitulo 8**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9**_

Isabel

Rosalya me llevo a su casa en el camino no podía dejar de sonreír me decía que estaría con su novio toda una semana.

ROSALYA- que felicidad

ISABEL- porque Rosalya

ROSALYA- porque mejor no me llamas Rosa ya que somos amigas

ISABEL- está bien Rosa

ROSALYA- mucho mejor y estoy feliz porque pasare toda esta semana con mi novio

ISABEL- ¿tienes novio?

ROSALYA- claro que si te lo presentare al llegar

ISABEL- llevaras a tu novio pensé que solo seriamos las dos

ROSALYA- bueno entre más mejor

ISABEL- eso creo

ROSALYA- y tú tienes novio en tu mundo

ISABEL- no la verdad nunca he tenido, nadie se ha interesado en mi de esa manera

ROSALYA- entonces hay que conseguirte uno dime te gusta algún chico del instituto

ISABEL- bu...bueno

ROSALYA- vamos ya dilo no seas tímida

ISABEL- bueno Castiel es muy atractivo

ROSALYA- entonces te justa Castiel

ISABEL- no dije que me justaba solo que es atractivo como otros chicos del instituto

ROSALYA- entonces te justan más de un chico

ISABEL- no es eso

ROSALYA- (ríe) no te pongas nerviosa solo jugaba pero segura que ninguno te gusta

ISABEL- no de esa manera

ROSALYA- cuando uno te guste seré la primera persona a quien se lo digas

ISABEL- claro que si Rosa

Isabel

Estuvimos platicando mientras caminábamos Rosa no dejaba de hablar de moda y de su novio me siento feliz creo que ahora si tengo una verdadera amiga cuando estaba con Debra y Leati nunca platicábamos de esta manera ni me sentía de la forma en que me siento con Rosa. Llegamos a la casa de Rosa pero al llegar me dijo que no era su casa si no la de su novio quien tenía una casa realmente hermosa de estilo victoriana me recordaba a Lysandro entramos a la casa y Rosalya me presento a su novio que era en vendedor de ropa que vi la primera vez que llegue aquí

LEIGH- hola Isabel

ISABEL- hola Leigh

ROSA- ¿ya se conocían?

LEIGH- si ya te había contado sobre ella ¿no recuerdas la otra vez que te conté de una nueva cliente que tiene buen gusto en zapatos

ROSA- entonces ella es la chica de buen gusto eso me hace feliz tengo una amiga que sabe de moda

ISABEL- Rosa yo no sé nada de moda solo me visto con ropa que combine

ROSA- eso es la moda

ISABEL- entonces creo que un día tendremos que ir de compras

ROSA- espero ese día, ¿Leigh donde esta Lysandro?

LEIGH- está arriba en su cuarto componiendo canciones con Castiel

ROSALYA- podrías llamarlos para empezar

Isabel

¿Porque Lysandro y Castiel están aquí? le pregunte a Rosa y me dijo que Lysandro es el hermano de Leigh y castiel es su amigo y que juntos vienen a componer canciones porque forman un grupo. Leigh bajo junto a Castiel y Lysandro al verme los dos sonrieron al igual que yo pude notar que Castiel traía a demonio con el así que me acerque a él y empezó a mover la colita lo acaricie y le dije que bueno que te pude volver a ver lindo perrito cuando dije esta última palabra todos excepto Castiel dieron un gran grito.

CASTIEL- dejen de gritar no se preocupen demonio no atacara

ROSALYA- de que hablas si mal no recuerdo la última vez que alguien le dijo perrito fue Leigh y demonio lo persiguió casi por 2 horas

CASTIEL- pero se comporta diferente con Isabel

ISABEL- castiel tiene razón pero no creo que demonio se enoje por decirle perrito sino ya estaría enojado

LYSANDRO- tú no lo has visto con otra persona que no seas tú

ROSALYA - bueno ya cálmense y empecemos a contarle de este lugar a Isabel

Isabel

Todos nos fuimos hacia la sala y Rosalya me dijo que quiero saber me quede pensando un poco quería saber demasiadas cosas como ¿porque no les agrado a todos? ¿cómo es que ayudan con su magia? ¿Cómo se formó su mundo? ¿Porque pelean tanto? todas estas preguntas y más quería preguntarles así que Rosalya empezó hablar desde el principio es decir de cómo se formó todo.

Rosalya

Isabel esta historia ha pasado por cada uno de nosotros desde que pudimos entender nosotros no somos tan diferentes a ustedes antes convivíamos y ustedes sabían que existíamos pero eso paso hace mucho tiempo se dice que en ese tiempo cada uno de nosotros elegíamos si ser brujos o humanos ya que si todavía no tenías tu varita

Podrías dársela a un humano y el seria el brujo o mitad brujo porque no todos llegan a ser brujos. Bueno como decía antes todos vivíamos en el mismo lugar ayudando a equilibrar la tierra pero para eso se necesita ayuda de los humanos si ellos hacen su parte nosotros también de ahí viene una parte de nuestro poder pero un día llego un nuevo brujo que se llevaba bien con todos y que ayudaba pero en realidad era malvado él era de la zona del mal pero en ese entonces no se sabía nada de esa zona pensaban que solo era un rumor pero no era así cuando menos lo pensaron había una gran cantidad de brujos haciendo daño y matando a las personas desequilibrando la tierra haciendo que lloviera en lugares donde no , que hubieran terremotos, tornados, rayos, incendios etc. fue entonces cuando los humanos empezaron a odiarnos el bien quiso contar la verdad pero no les creían y la razón fue aquel brujo entonces el bien salió de tu mundo y conseguimos otro escondiéndonos pero al mismo tiempo ayudando al principio todos queríamos que volvieran esos tiempos en que convivíamos pero al pasar el tiempo empezaron a olvidar la razón de esta lucha de bien y mal

ISABEL- ¿cuál fue la razón?

La razón fue que los humanos empezaron a olvidar lo que es bueno a cuidar su planeta es por eso que el mal está ganando esta lucha mientras los humanos no cuiden su planeta el bien se vuelve más débil y el mal más fuerte

ISABEL- ¿entonces de qué sirve el elemento de la luz?

Ese es el elemento que nos da el poder

ISABEL- ¿no entiendo no eran los humanos?

si pero mira déjame me explico mejor no es que no tengamos poderes sin los humanos lo que pasa es que el elemento de la luz es nuestro poder todos nacemos con una cantidad de poder que se hace más poderosa cada vez que practicamos pero descubrieron que al ayudar a los humanos ese poder aumenta porque de alguna forma este y tu planeta están conectado.

Pero solamente la luz mantiene nuestro mundo y a nosotros vivos, si ese elemento desaparece nuestro planeta desaparece y nosotros nos quedamos sin poderes por eso protegemos ese elemento

ISABEL- ¿y quién es ese elemento?

tal vez ya lo conoces ese elemento lo tienen ahora mismo Armin y Alexy pero todavía no despierta del todo

ISABEL- ¿entonces existen 2 elementos de la luz?

No solamente puede haber uno que lo controla la razón es de que al cumplir los 50 años de edad ese poder desaparecer de esa persona entonces ese poder buscar a alguien más Alexy y Armin son especiales ellos dos son gemelos que al estar juntos son uno solo y controlan la luz pero hay que protegerlos ya sabes él porque

ISABEL- si y ¿quiénes pelean contra el mal?

Todas las brujas o brujos y los mitad brujos que tengan el suficiente poder algún día si no terminan esta pelea nosotros también lucharemos

ISABEL- tengo una última pregunta ¿porque todos excepto por ustedes me tratan mal?

Eso es porque como ya te he dicho los humanos empezaron a descuidar el planeta y el mal se hace más fuerte que lo normal muchos creen que todos son iguales por eso te tratan de esa forma piensan que no te importa tu planeta pero nosotros sabemos que no todos son así por eso todavía no hemos perdido, todavía queda una esperanza para ganarle al mal y que todos sepan la verdad

Isabel

Después de que Rosa terminara de contar la historia empecé a comprender más de este mundo y el porque me tratan así. Al terminar la historia cenamos todos juntos y como era tarde Rosa le dijo a Castiel que me llevara a casa el cual acepto en el camino pensé en preguntarle algunas cosas

ISABEL- Castiel ¿qué piensas de todo lo que conto Rosalya?

CASTIEL-¿a que te refieres con que pienso?

ISABEL- que piensas de toda esta pelea entre el bien y el mal

CASTIEL- pienso que algún día iré a esa lucha y matare a todos los del mal

ISABEL- porque

CATIIEL- Rosalya te abra contado algo pero en realidad no te conto todo lo malvado que han echo lo que le paso a ella fue una de ellas

ISABEL- ¿ella? ¿Quién es ella ?

CASTIEL- (enojado) olvídalo tabla de planchar ya llegamos a tu casa así que adiós

Castiel

Deje a Isabel y me fui a mi casa no debí de contestarle de esa manera pero cada vez que cuentan algo relacionado con esa persona me pongo furioso ¿porque no pude salvarla? ¿Porque no te puedo olvidar? ¿Si todavía estuvieras aquí como serias? de seguro ahora serias una bruja excelente. Fui a mi casa pero solamente deje a demonio y salí y me fui al lugar donde la conocí para cuidarlo ya que le prometí que cuidaría ese lugar y lo cumpliré hasta que muera al igual que destruir a todos aquellos que fueron culpables de que ya no esté en este mundo

Isabel

Después de esa conversación Castiel se fue enojado mejor no hubiera dicho nada me pregunto a quien se refería con ella. Entre a casa y fui al cuarto de mi tía donde pude ver a mi tía con ropa metiéndola en una bolsa y me dijo que tenía que irse por un asunto de trabajo me despide de ella y se fue al momento de irse me empecé a sentir sola pero recordé aquel collar que me regalo fui por él y me lo puse para no sentirme tan sola al observarlo por detrás note que tenía un pequeño agujero como si le faltara algo tal vez solo es así. Me fui a dormir pero no podía dejar de pensar en Castiel y en lo que dijo de ella tal vez era una persona muy especial para el ¿porque me siento tan triste?

* * *

**muchas grasias por sus reviews  
**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

Ya han pasado dos días desde la última vez que hable con Castiel tampoco he visto Rosa o a los demás chicos y chicas del instituto estoy demasiado aburrida y mi tía no llega a casa hasta mañana domingo quisiera poder salir con Rosa pero no tengo su número y tampoco sé dónde vive tal vez este con Leigh si esta con el no quisiera molestarla me fui directo a mi cuarto y me recosté entonces mi celular empezó a sonar lo vi pero no conocía el número.

ISABEL- hola ¿quién habla?

ROSALYA- no conoces mi voz soy Rosa

ISABEL- rosa ¿cómo conseguiste mi número de celular?

ROSALYA- (ríe) no te lo diré además conozco todos los números de los alumnos del instituto

ISABEL- no debe ser verdad

ROSALYA- si tengo el tuyo no tienes por qué dudarlo

ISABEL- tal vez ¿para qué me necesitas?

ROSALYA- bueno ¿tienes algún plan hoy?

ISABEL- no

ROSALYA- genial entonces ¿te gustaría venir al centro comercial conmigo y con Alexy

ISABEL-¿Alexy?

ROSALYA- si Alexy a él le encanta comprar

ISABEL- está bien ¿dónde y a qué hora los veo?

ROSALYA- en el parque en una hora

ISABEL- ok te veo allá

Isabel

después de colgarle a Rosa me metí a bañar y me cambie para ir al parque pero todavía tenía bastante tiempo así que decidí ir a la tienda de música en el camino podía ver a todos usando sus poderes de alguna manera como por ejemplo unos niños usando el elemento de la tierra para alcanzar un juguete de arriba de un árbol, la dueña de una florería usando la naturaleza para hacer las flores crecer que al igual que una chica regándolas usando el elemento agua, una viejecita usando el viento para llevar unas bolsas etc. pero por ninguna parte puedo ver que usen el elemento del fuego ahora que lo pienso se todos los elementos que usan algunos de mis compañeros que me hablan excepto por Castiel ¿qué elemento será el?. Mientras caminaba vi a una señora cargando algunas bolsas parece que necesita ayuda así que fui hacia ella le ofrecí mi ayuda la cual acepto. Le pregunte hacia donde iba y me dijo que a la tienda de música al igual que yo me dijo que el dueño es su esposo, al llegar le ayude y me regalo un disco del grupo Winged Skull justo el que iba a comprar ya que era su segundo disco el primero que compre fue el día que llegue.

ISABEL- gracias por el regalo señora puedo saber su nombre

SEÑORA- Esperanza y el tuyo

ISABEL- Isabel

ESPERANZA- ¿de casualidad eres la sobrina de Agatha?

ISABEL- ¿conoces a mi tía?

ESPERANZA- si ella y yo somos grandes amigas

ISABEL- eso no lo sabía

SEÑOR- Esperanza ya llegaste perdón por no ir a recogerte

ESPERANZA- no te preocupes esta amable chica me ayudo Alberto

ALBERTO- pero si es la chica del otro día que vino a mi tienda

ISABEL- hola mucho justo me llamo Isabel

ALBERTO- Alberto mucho justo

ESPERANZA- Alberto ella es la sobrina de Agatha

ALBERTO- enserio justo en conocerte si necesitas algo solo dinos y te ayudaremos en lo que necesites

ISABEL- muchas gracias y perdón pero me tengo que ir que tengo un compromiso gusto en conocerlos y gracias por el cd

Esperanza

Así que ella es la sobrina de Agatha no pensé que se la allá traído a vivir con ella ya que podría ser muy peligroso no me imagino lo que podría pasar si ellos se enteran ¿qué es lo que tiene en mente? sé que la quiere bastante pero ella y yo sabemos que es muy peligroso tenerla en este lugar y si se lo digo seguro que empezaremos a discutir y además ella no está en este momento será mejor que lo hable calmadamente y convencerla de que Isabel regrese a su mundo estoy segura que si alguien mas aparte de ella y yo supiéramos la verdad esa persona estaría de acuerdo conmigo.

Isabel

Llegue al parque y vi a Rosa y Alexy platicando me acerque y los tres nos fuimos al centro comercial en el camino los tres platicamos y me entere de que Alexy es gey y además de conocerlo mejor supe que él y Arman no se parecen tanto pero que son muy unidos. Llegamos al centro comercial y empezamos a ver las tiendas primero fuimos a una de ropa Rosa y Alexy se divierten mucho ellos se acercaron a mí y me dieron un montón de ropa para probármela empecé a armar conjuntos junto con Rosa después Alexy me obligo a probármelos al terminar me decidí por un conjunto pero cuando lo iba a pagar note un bonito vestido que me encanto pero no tenía el suficiente dinero para comprarlo entonces Alexy se acercó a mi diciéndome que él me lo compraría intente negarme pero no pude así que fui a medírmelo.

ROSA- te queda muy bien ese vestido

ISABEL- gracias Rosa

ROSA-bueno mejor cámbiate para irnos

ISABEL- está bien

Isabel

Me medí el vestido y al pagarlo nos fuimos los tres Rosa me dijo que si me justaría ir a comer claro que acepte pero Alexy no podía porque tenía un asunto con su hermano Armin así que Rosa y yo nos fuimos pero antes fuimos a mi casa a dejar las cosas que compramos después nos fuimos a una cafetería. Cuando terminamos nuestra comida salimos y empezamos a caminar hacia la tienda de Leigh pero cuando pasábamos por el parque oímos un gran ruido volteamos y entonces Rosa me empujo y caí al suelo al buscar a Rosa note una gran roca que me hubiera aplastado si Rosa no me hubiera empujado ¿dónde estará Rosa? no la veo por ningún lado estaba preocupada hasta que me grito corre me levante y Rosa y yo empezamos a correr ¿qué estaba pasando?

ISABEL- Rosa ¿qué está pasando?

ROSALYA - parece que la zona del mal está atacando

ISABEL- (asustada) que

ROSALYA- no tengas miedo no dejare que lastimen a mi amiga

ISABEL- Rosa nos están siguiendo

ROSALYA- esto nunca había ocurrido ¿cómo es que lograron pasar? Isabel será mejor que te ocultes en algún lugar yo me quedare

ISABEL- pero que estás diciendo no puedes

ROSALYA. No te preocupes no seré la mejor mitad bruja pero se defenderme

ISABEL- está bien Rosa no dejes que te ganen

ROSALYA- claro que no apúrate y ocúltate

Isabel

No quería dejar sola Rosa pero aunque me hubiera quedado no la podre ayudar ya que yo soy humana. Busque un lugar para esconderme pero no me di cuenta que me seguían intente esconderme pero esa persona me encontró el tenía el cabello rubio al encontrarme intente escapar pero no me dejaba

ISABEL- (gritando) suéltame déjame ir

CHICO- no seas tímida no te are daño por el momento

ISABEL- no me lastimes yo no soy de aquí soy humana

CHICO- (soltado a Isabel) perdón así que eres humana

ISABEL- si lo soy por favor déjame ir

CHICO- está bien me llamo Dake y tu

ISABEL- Isabel ¿me dejaras ir?

DAKE- claro que no aunque seas humana eres de esta zona y además eres muy atractiva como para dejarte

Isabel

Ese chico Dake no me dejaba ir me daba mucho miedo pero no podía huir de el empecé a llorar mientras él se acercaba a mí. Pude ver como empezaba a mover su varita pude notar como empezó a mover el suelo creando unas grandes rocas Dake me dijo si no quieres que te pase nada ven conmigo. Me negué a ir con el entonces pude ver como las rocas venían hacia mi estaba tan paralizada que no me podía mover y lo único que pude hacer es decir Castiel ayúdame cerré mis ojos al abrirlos pude ver el cabello rojo de Castiel quien me tenía en sus brazos.

CASTIEL- estas bien tabla

ISABEL- si gracias Castiel

CASTIEL- (furioso) como se te ocurre alejarte de Rosalya

ISABEL- lo siento ¿cómo sabes que estaba con Rosa?

CASTIEL- eso no importa

Isabel

castiel me salvo de dake me alejo de él y me dijo que no me alejara de el entonces dake empezó a mover su varita dirigiendo rocas hacia Castiel pero él las esquivaba y movía su varita saliendo de ella una gran cantidad de fuego también parresia que ellos ya se conocían.

DAKE- nada mal Castiel parece que te enseñan bien

CASTIEL- a ti también pero no te perdonare por tratar de hacerle daño a Isabel

DAKE - no me digas que ella también te importa mejor deberías olvidarte de todo y volver no crees

CASTIEL- cállate nunca los perdonare por lo que le hicieron

DAKE- sigues pensando en ella déjala ya quedo en el pasado además ella ya no está en este mundo

CASTIEL- te dije que te callaras

DAKE- bueno basta de juegos

Isabel

mientras veía y escuchaba a Dake y Castiel mencionaron a una persona creo que es la misma a la que se refería Castiel la otra vez ¿quién será ella? y ¿porque Catiel se enoja cada vez que la mencionan? mientras seguían luchando tenía un gran miedo con la gran cantidad de poder que tienen pero en un momento Dake ajito su varita pero esta vez no controlo las rocas sino los truenos dándole a Catiel que cayó al suelo al verlo lo único que pude hacer era correr hacia el me puse enfrente de él tratando de defenderlo pero no sabía qué hacer entonces dake empezó acercarse a mí pero en eso un gran tornado apareció enfrente de mi junto con mi tía que hizo que dake se fuera. Mire a Castiel quien estaba inconsciente lo llevamos a un hospital y el doctor dijo que solamente tenía pasar la noche y el día de mañana en el hospital y después regresaría a casa pero tendría que descansar durante 2 días regrese a casa con mi tía pero estaba tan preocupada por Castiel no me podía sacar la idea de que fue mi culpa. Al llegar pude ver a Rosa, Lysabdro y Leigh quienes estaban preocupados por Castiel y por mi nos quedamos un rato en mi casa hasta que oscureció y se fueron entonces empecé a platicar con mi tía.

TIA- Isabel no te paso nada

ISABEL- no tía estoy bien pero estoy preocupada por Castiel el me protegió y ahora está en el hospital

TIA- no te preocupes no fue tu culpa que esto pasara

ISABEL- lo sé pero me siento culpable (llorando)

TIA- no llores mañana lo visitaremos

ISABEL- está bien tía y gracias por salvarnos

TIA- de nada no dejare que me quiten a mi querida sobrina otra vez

ISABEL- ¿otra vez?

TIA- si ya sabes de qué hablo

ISABEL- si lo se tía ¿porque nunca me has hablado de tu verdadera sobrina?

TIA- es muy doloroso

ISABEL- te entiendo

Isabel

Después de platicar con mi tía me fui a dormir mañana poder visitar a Castiel y agradecerle por haberme salvado

* * *

**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia , BajateDeLaNube y milii190 muchas grasias por sus reviews****  
**

**muchas grasias por leer**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola el capítulo 11 es algo corto como el capítulo 7 pero un poquito más largo por eso subiré también el capítulo 12**

* * *

Capítulo 11

Sueño

Estaba en un bello lugar que sé que lo he visto antes pero no sé dónde empecé a caminar por aquel lugar sin saber a dónde me llevaría en el camino buscaba a alguien que me pudiera ayudar para saber dónde estaba pero no encontraba a nadie estaba a punto de pensar que nadie estaba pero pude ver a una chica pero no podía ver su rostro estaba borroso.

ISABEL- hola ¿cómo te llamas?

CHICA- (no contesta)

ISABEL- siento si te moleste ¿solo quería saber dónde estoy?

CHICA-¿dime quien eres tú en verdad?

ISABEL- ¿quién soy no entiendo?

CHICA- ¿cuándo despertaras?

ISABEL- lo siento pero no sé de qué me hablas

CHICA-¿todavía no recuerdas?

ISABEL- ¿recordar que?

CHICA- nos volveremos a ver

La chica que me hacia todas esas preguntas fue desapareciendo y lo último que dijo fue nos volveremos a ver. Desperté de mi sueño no entiendo nada de ese sueño me pregunto si le tengo que ponerle atención o no. lo pensare después porque ahora tengo que irme al hospital para visitar a Castiel y darle las gracias. Baje de mi recamara y mi tía y yo nos fuimos al hospital mi tía me dejo y se fue mientras que yo estaba por entrar al cuarto donde estaba a Castiel note que estaba Amber con el me quede detrás de la puerta y escuche su conversación.

CASTIEL-(enojado) ya vete de aquí no vez que me molestas

AMBER- no te enojes querido Castiel mejor admite de una vez que te gusto

CASTIEL- deja de bromear nunca me gustaría una cabeza hueca como tu

AMBER- (enojada) almenos soy la única del instituto que ha venido a verte

CASTIEL- mejor vete de aquí si no quieres terminar tú también en un hospital

Isabel

Vi como Amber venia hacia la puerta intente esconderme antes de que llegara pero no pude al momento en que salió me vio con una cara de que me quería desaparecer empezó a decirme que me alejara de el yo quería contestarle pero me daba miedo no sé como pero me arme de valor y le conteste ya es tiempo de dejar de tener miedo de ella

AMBER- ¿qué es lo que haces aquí no te dije que te alejaras de Castiel?

ISABEL- yo solo vine a visitarlo

AMBER- pero que no entiendes o es que te justa

ISABEL- eso no te importa

AMBER- ten cuidado de cómo me contestas di gracias que no te puedo hacer nada en este lugar pero será mejor que tengas cuidado

Isabel

Amber me empujo y se fue y entre al cuarto de Castiel.

Castiel

Amber tiene razón nadie vendrá a visitarme aparte de Rosalya, Lysandro y Leigh. ¿Abre tomado una buena decisión al quedarme con ellos? tal vez hubiera sido mejor vengarme a mi manera pero a Agatha nunca me dejo aunque a ella le doliera más la perdida de ella. Me pregunto si Isabel vendrá de seguro no ahora debe de tenerme miedo ¿pero porque eso me importa? escuche como abrían la puerta pensé que sería Amber fastidiándome otra vez pero no era Isabel que venía hacia mí con una gran sonrisa

ISABEL- hola Castiel ¿cómo te encuentras?

CASTIEL-porque debería de contestarte algo que se sabe a simple vista

ISABEL- tienes razón yo (llora) lo siento todo lo que te paso fue mi culpa

CASTIEL- deja de llorar no hay motivo para que llores de esa manera

ISABEL- si la hay lo siento mucho de seguro ya no me quieres ver

Castiel me agarro del brazo acercándome a el dándome un abrazo

CASTIEL- deja de llorar no fue tu culpa

ISABEL- pero

CASTIEL- si sigues de esa manera aras que me sienta culpable

Isabel

Castiel seguía abrazándome ese abrazo tuvo un gran cariño que sé que lo he sentido en otra ocasión. Castiel y yo oímos como se abría la puerta nos separamos rápidamente las personas que entraron fueron Rosa, Lysandro y Leigh al parecer no vieron el abrazo a excepción de Rosa que fue la primera en entrar y me decía con la mirada que no me dejaría ir hasta que le contara lo que ocurrió. Estuvimos los 3 con Castiel casi por 2 horas hasta que mi tía vino por mí.

TIA

Después de dejar a Isabel en el hospital.

Deje a Isabel y yo me fui ya que recibí una llamada de Esperanza esta mañana diciéndome que necesitaba verme de manera urgente. Llegue a su casa y me recibió entramos a la sala y empezamos a hablar pero no me justaba nada lo que decía aunque tuviera razón no lo are.

AGATHA- y de que me tienes que hablar

ESPERANZA- tu bien saber de qué quiero hablar

AGATHA- si ya lo sé pero como sabes no lo are

ESPERANZA- ¿porque? ¿Acaso quieres que Isabel sufra?

AGATHA- no

ESPERANZA- entonces sabes que tiene que regresar

AGATHA- no puedo hacerlo además Isabel es más feliz aquí (llora)

ESPERANZA- Agatha no llores sé cómo te sientes yo también aria lo mismo que tu pero primero esta su seguridad

AGATHA- lo sé pero es muy difícil si tú la hubieras visto por todo lo que paso

ESPERANZA- Agatha está bien te apoyare, pero prométeme que si esto se sale de control ella regresara

AGATHA- gracias Esperanza te lo prometo

Agatha

Esperanza me apoyara en mi decisión pero le prometí que si esto se sale de control Isabel regresara solo espero tenerla a mi lado por un largo tiempo y cuando esto acabe ella recuerde todo y me perdone por ocultarle la verdad al igual que los demás. Regrese al hospital y recogí a Isabel parece que le fue bien quisiera preguntarle si ella y Castiel al encontrarse sintieron algo aunque creo que ya debió de sentir una conexión entre ella, Lysandro y Leigh solo espero que no descubran la verdad antes de tiempo

* * *

**muchas grasias por leer**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Me desperté al oír el despertador no quiero levantarme de mi cama es demasiado temprano prefiero quedarme un rato más dormida me cobijo hasta la cabeza y cierro mis ojos y pienso un poco en que Castiel no ira hoy ni mañana a la escuela me pregunto si ¿está en casa? ¿Quién lo llevo? ¿Estará bien?¿le faltara algo? sin darme cuenta me quedo dormida y empiezo a soñar.

Sueño

Estaba sentada en aquel bello lugar que he visto en mis anteriores sueños viendo el bello cielo de noche con esas bellas decoraciones que tiene una luna tan grande que parece que la puedes tocar acompañada con todas esas estrellas, de pronto alguien llega y me toca el hombro al voltear me sorprendo de ver a Castiel

CASTIEL- hola tabla de planchar me puedo sentar

ISABEL- si ¿podrías de dejar de decirme tabla de planchar?

CASTIEL- no pidas lo imposible

ISABEL- no es imposible

CASTIEL- si lo es porque te dejare de decir tabla cuando me demuestres lo contrario que será imposible para ti

ISABEL- me enoje con Castiel y me levante para irme pero él me tomo del brazo evitándolo

CASTIEL- ¿puedes quedarte un rato más por favor?

ISABEL- Castiel me miraba de una forma difícil de explicar así que decidí quedarme con él. Está bien Castiel me quedare pero si vuelves a insultarme no lo pensare y me iré

CASTIEL- (sonríe) gracias

ISABEL- no puedo creer lo que Castiel dijo esto debe de ser un sueño eso debe ser. Castiel es muy bonita la noche

CASTIEL- eso creo

ISABEL- hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Castiel hablo

CASTIEL- dime algo

ISABEL-sí que pasa

CASTIEL- ¿porque cuando estoy contigo mi corazón late de esta manera?

ISABEL- la verdad a mí también me pasa lo mismo cuando estoy contigo es como (no me dejo terminar de hablar)

CATIEL- yo no quiero traicionarla pero

ISABEL- Castiel me abrazo nos miramos a los ojos mientras él se acercaba más a mis labios

Isabel

Desperté de aquel sueño ¿porque soñé con Castiel? no lo puedo entender pero solo fue un sueño él no se fijaría en mi además no creo que él me guste. Mire el reloj faltaban solamente 15 minutos para que comenzaran las clases ¿porque mi tía no me despertó? Me levante lo más rápido posible y me aliste y desayune lo más rápido posible vi el reloj faltaban 5 minutos para que empezarán las clases como are para llegar si me tardo 10 min si me voy caminando tendré que tomar el autobús pero se tardará en llegar. Salí corriendo de mi casa en el camino vi como un coche se paraba enfrente de mi me acerque y era Leigh quien amablemente se ofreció para llevarme al instituto.

LEIGH- hola Isabel porque tanta prisa

ISABEL- llego tarde al instituto

LEIGH- sube yo te llevo

ISABEL- gracias Leigh

En el camino

LEIGH- ¿porque vas tarde al instituto?

ISABEL- me quede dormida

LEIGH- ¿te dormiste muy tarde?

ISABEL- No lo que pasa es que bueno es que la verdad desde niña tengo la costumbre de levantarme temprano y volverme a dormir y cuando eso pasa me levanto muy tarde

LEIGH- (ríe) cada vez te conozco más y pienso que eres igual a ella

ISABEL- ¿ella a que te refieres?

LEIGH- no es nada importante mejor olvídalo

ISABEL- Leigh se veía muy triste y no sabía que hacer así que pronuncie unas palabras que decía de niña. Que se vaya la tristeza que se vaya la tristeza que la felicidad pronto llegara

LEIGH- que fue eso

ISABEL- son unas palabras que siempre decía de niña cuando me sentía triste

LEIGH- ¿porque me las dices?

ISABEL- te ves muy triste y no sabía qué hacer y esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió

LEIGH- muchas gracias creo que tus palabras si funcionaron her

ISABEL- ya llegamos al instituto gracias por traerme mejor corro antes de que no me dejen entrar a clases

LEIGH- de nada Isabel que tengas un buen día

Leigh

No pude evitar quedarme en el instituto hasta verla entrar ¿porque me siento de esta manera? este sentimiento de querer protegerla tal vez la razón es que se parece a ella hasta estuve a punto de decirle hermanita pero tengo que quitarme de la cabeza que ella no es y aceptar de una vez que ya no está con nosotros quisiera volverla a ver. Me pregunto si Lysandro ya la olvido o es igual que yo tengo que hablarlo con él.

Isabel

Entre lo más rápido posible al instituto por suerte solo tenía 7 minutos de retraso cuando llegue al salón pero cuando entre el profesor no me dejo entrar.

ISABEL- disculpe profesor puedo entrar a la clase

PROFESOR- no puede entrar

ISABEL- pero ¿porque?

PROFESOR- ya conoce las reglas no se puede llegar tarde

ISABEL- pero esa regla dice que todos tenemos de tolerancia 10 minutos y solo van 8

PROFESOR- por lo que yo veo ya son 10 minutos y si no tengo razón pregúntele a los demás alumnos

AMBER- profesor tiene toda la razón

CHARLOTTE- es verdad llego muy tarde

LI- no la deje entrar

AMBER- profesor todos debemos respetar las reglas no debemos de hacer excepciones solo por ser la sobrina de la directora

PROFESOR- tiene razón señorita Amber

ISABEL- pero

PROFESOR- alumna Isabel mejor vallase y no siga interrumpiendo mi clase

ISABEL- si profesor

Isabel

No es justo que no pueda entrar pero era de esperarse no les agrado a ni uno de los profesores y además de que todos los alumnos lo apoyaron me justaría que todas las clases sean como cuando me toca con el profesor Ferres con Rosa, Castiel, Lysandro y todos los demás pero no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere lo mejor es aceptarlo y tomarle un lado bueno pero por más que lo busco no lo encuentro. Camine por el pasillo pensando en que si debería ir y contarle a mi tía o no contarle cuando choque con Nathaniel.

NATHANIEL- lo siento mucho Isabel

ISABEL- no te preocupes venia distraída

NATHANIEL- no te preocupes yo también

ISABEL- y que hacías en el pasillo no deberías estar en clase

NATHANIEL- tengo trabajo como delegado tengo que ordenar todos estos papeles y tú qué haces aquí no deberías estar en tus clases

ISABEL- bueno (le conté lo sucedido)

NATHANIEL- deberías decírselo a tu tía eso no está bien además

ISABEL- lose pero no le quiero causar problemas además de que sé que todos los alumnos dirán lo mismo

NATHANIEL- es verdad nadie de tus amigos esta en esa clase

ISABEL- por eso no le diré nada

NATHANIEL- yo creo que deberías de decirle pero es tu decisión yo tampoco le diré nada

ISABEL- gracias Nathaniel

NATHANIEL- bueno como no tienes nada que hacer te gustaría ir a la sala de delegados conmigo así no estarás tan aburrida

ISABEL- claro también puedo ayudarte a ordenar todas esos papeles

NATHANIEL- gracias eres muy amable

Isabel

me dirigí con Nathaniel a la sala de delegados donde empezamos a ordenar todos esos papeles que eran información de los alumnos del instituto que iban mal en sus clases así como los que causan problemas mientras los acomodaba encontré una que era de Castiel que decía todas sus calificaciones que no son malas solamente en matemáticas me sorprendí tanto pese que tendría reprobadas todas las materias lo que no me sorprendió fueron todas las quejas de sus profesores empecé a reír entonces Nathaniel vino para ver de qué me reía

NATHANIEL- ¿qué es tan divertido?

ISABEL- nada solamente me sorprenden las calificaciones de Castiel

NATHANIEL- Castiel ese sujeto

ISABEL- ¿no te agrada Castiel?

NATHANIEL- porque me agradaría alguien como el

ISABEL- solo preguntaba pero él no es tan malo

NATHANIEL- ¿a ti te agrada Castiel?

ISABEL- si me agrada

NATHANIEL- yo te aconsejaría que te alejaras de el

ISABEL- ¿porque?

NATHANIEL- ¿no sabes nada de el verdad?

ISABEL- no mucho

NATHANIEL- podrías verme después de clases te contare sobre él y el porque te debes alejar

ISABEL- está bien

NATHANIEL- ya es hora de entrar a la siguiente clase será deberías irte y otra cosa no le digas a nadie que te contare de el

Isabel

Salí de la sala que será lo que me contara sobre Castiel ¿Sera algo malo? quiero saber más sobre él. Las demás clases fueron normales pero algo silenciosas sin Castiel después de unas horas comenzó el receso estaba a punto de irme con las chicas pero Rosa llevo al sótano.

ISABEL-Rosa ¿qué hacemos aquí?

ROSA- estamos aquí porque te tengo una buena noticia pero si la quieres oír tendrás que darme información a cambio

ISABEL- ¿qué información?

ROSA- quiero saber que paso ayer en el hospital con Castiel

ISABEL- a que te refieres no pasó nada

ROSA- a mí no me engañas los vi abrazados con mucho cariño

ISABEL- Rosa no es lo que piensas solamente me abrazo porque estaba llorando

ROSA- ¿porque llorabas?

ISABEL- porque me sentía culpable por lo que le paso

ROSA- pero no lo niegues tu sientes algo por Castiel

ISABEL- no siento nada por el

ROSA- enserio dime cómo te sientes cuando estas con el

ISABEL- cuando estoy con el siento que puedo ser yo y me siento tan feliz cuando estoy con el, y que no soy para él un bicho raro además de sentirme protegida cuando él me abrazo

ROSA- hay algo que te gusta de el

ISABEL- sus ojos grises

ROSA- y dices que no te gusta y que no está enamorada si no me crees date cuenta de lo que me acabas de decir

ISABEL- entonces si siento algo por Castiel

ROSA- si no te obligo a decirlo no te das cuenta

ISABEL- tienes toda la razón Rosa

ROSA- ahora lo que sigue es que me digas cuando te le declararas si quieres te puedo ayudar

ISABEL- no Rosa que a mí me guste no quiere decir que a él le guste

ROSA- nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas

ISABEL- Rosa por favor prométeme que no le dirás a Castiel ni a ninguna otra persona

ROSA- está bien te lo prometo

ISABEL- gracias Rosa y cuál es mi buena noticia

ROSA- la noticia es que logre cambiar mi horario a uno igual al tuyo para poder estar juntas en todas las clases mañana empiezo

ISABEL- gracias Rosa ya no me sentiré sola cuando no estoy con ninguno de ustedes

Rosalya

Por fin comprobé mi sospecha a Isabel le gusta Castiel por fin una buena noticia sé que a el también le gusta pero no lo aceptara porque todavía tiene el recuerdo de ella pero tiene que ser feliz no quiero que la olvide yo tampoco la he olvidado pero tenemos que seguir.

Isabel

Regrese a mis demás clases por suelte las siguiente la tenía con Alexy y Armin. AL terminar el instituto fui a ver a mi tía para avisarle que llegaría tarde porque tenía que ir con un amigo después me dirigí a la sala de delegados para ver a Nathaniel al llegar nos fuimos al patio.

NATHANIEL - lista para irnos

ISABEL- ¿adónde iremos?

NATHANIEL- a un lugar donde nadie pueda escucharnos

Nathaniel saco su varita y me sostuvo la mano antes de darme cuenta estábamos en el aire me asuste y abrase a Nathaniel

NATHANIEL- -(sonrojado) no pasa nada Isabel no te preocupes

ISABEL- ¿porque estamos volando?

NATHANIEL- porque soy elemento aire ¿no lo sabias?

ISABEL- no todo se ve tan hermoso

NATHANIEL- si es muy bello

ISABEL- Nathaniel que es aquel lugar

NATHANIEL- esa es la zona del mal

ISABEL- sebe muy tenebrosa

NATHANIEL- mejor préstale atención a todo este paisaje es muy bello

ISABEL- tienes razón

NATHANIEL- es hora de irnos sostente

Isabel

Nathaniel me llevo a un parque muy bonito pero el paisaje más bonito es el que siempre veo en mis sueños tal vez por eso es un sueño porque no creo que exista un hermoso lugar como ese. Nathaniel empezó a bajar al parque teniendo cuidado de bajarme con cuidado después empezamos a hablar.

ISABEL- Nathaniel ¿qué es lo que me tienes que decir?

NATHANIEL- la razón del porque te tienes que alejar de Castiel

ISABEL- no creo que sea algo malo y espero que no lo digas porque no te agrada

NATHANIEL- no es por eso la razón es que no quiero que te lastime

ISABEL- no creo que él me lastime al contrario

NATHANIEL- no te dejes engañar él no es una buena persona

ISABEL- ¿porque?

NATHANIEL- bueno Castiel no es de este lugar

ISABEL- a que te refieres

NATHANIEL- el no pertenece a esta zona él es de la zona del mal

ISABEL- (sorprendida) no puede ser

NATHANIEL- es verdad algo que puedes notar es que es elemento fuego

ISABEL- y eso que tiene que ver

NATHANIEL- el elemento fuego no es común en el bien es muy raro además de que el apareció cuando una persona muy importante murió se dice que él fue el culpable

ISABEL- que persona

NATHANIEL- eso no te lo puedo decir porque está prohibido

ISABEL- pero él no demuestra que tiene malas intenciones

NATHANIEL- como ya te dije no te dejes engañar como Lysandro, Leigh y Rosalya

ISABEL- Nathaniel esto es una sorpresa no sé si creerte

NATHANIEL- solo te lo digo porque no quiero que te pase nada malo espero que me escuches y no estés más con el

ISABEL- Nathaniel tengo mucho en que pensar será mejor que me valla

NATHANIEL- está bien quieres que te lleve a tu casa

ISABEL- no te preocupes me iré caminando además necesito pensar

NATHANIEL - como quieras nos veremos mañana en el instituto

Isabel

Nathaniel se fue y me quede sola en ese parque no puedo creer lo que Nathaniel me dijo porque si Castiel fuera de esa zona no me hubiera salvado y tampoco hubiera peleado con Dake ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer? ¿ Le tengo que creer o no? tal vez necesito preguntarle a Castiel directamente pero me da mucho miedo escuchar su respuesta.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer espero que les haiga gustado mañana subiré el capítulo 13**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo 13 **_

Ayer me ocurrió algo que sigo sin creer de verdad me ¿tengo que alejar de Castiel? no sé qué debo de hacer si tomara la decisión de alejarme de él tendré que alejarme también de Rosalya, Lysandro y Leigh y eso es algo que no quiero en especial de Rosa ella fue mi primera amiga, pero si decido quedarme con ellos de seguro Nathaniel me dejara de hablar pero tengo que tomar una decisión. Escucho a mi tía hablándome para desayunar todavía tengo que hablar con ella por no levantarme ayer así que bajo lo más rápido posible para desayunar lo de todos los días cereal y pan tostado.

TIA- buenos días Isabel que cereal te gustaría desayunar hay nesquik y corn flakes

ISABEL- nesquik tía

TIA-Isabel pareces preocupada ¿te sucede algo? ¿Quieres contármelo?

ISABEL- no me sucede nada tía

TIA- a mí no me engañas te conozco bien esa cara es de preocupación

ISABEL- lo que me pasa es que ayer llegue tarde a la escuela porque no me levantaste

TIA- no creo que ese sea el motivo por el cual estas de esa manera y no fue mi culpa parecías muerta no te despertabas por más ruido que hiciera

ISABEL- el motivo es que después de eso me encontré con Nathaniel y le ayude con unos papeles donde me encontré con las calificaciones de Castiel y

TIA- ya entiendo estas preocupada por él y quieres verlo

ISABEL- tía

TIA- porque no empezaste por eso si querías visitarlo solamente tenías que decirlo

ISABEL- tía me estas escuchando

TIA- porque no vas con él y lo cuidas no te preocupes por el instituto hoy puedes faltar, te puedes llevar algo de comida tu cocinas muy bien, puede que este día tengas un novio y te de tu primer beso, que emocionante vámonos ya

Isabel

Mi tía me llevo a la casa de Castiel ni siquiera me escucho ahora estoy muy nerviosa tengo que preguntarle si es verdad lo que dijo Nathaniel. Cuando menos lo pensé ya estaba afuera de su puerta y mi tía se fue estaba enfrente de la puerta pero no tenía valor para tocarla así que me di la vuelta para irme pero en ese momento escucho un ruido en la casa de Castiel como si alguien se hubiera caído entre inmediatamente por suerte la puesta no estaba cerrada y pude ver a Castiel tirado en el suelo y a demonio encima de él.

CASTIEL- demonio bájate ya te dije que no puedo jugar

ISABEL- Castiel estas bien

CASTIEL- (me vio algo sorprendido) Isabel ¿qué haces aquí?

ISABEL- vine a visitarte (quite a demonio de Castiel)

CASTIEL- ya veo que no puedes estar sin mí

ISABEL- Castiel deja de bromear ¿déjame ayudarte? (ayude a Castiel a levantarse)

CASTIEL- gracias tabla pero no era necesario

ISABEL- claro que si todavía estas débil y tú jugando con demonio

CASTIEL- (enojado) yo no estaba jugando el solo vino y me tiro

ISABEL- debe de estar preocupado por ti te llevare a tu cuarto ¿dónde está?

Isabel

Lleve a Castiel a su cuarto lo primero que note es que estaba muy desordenado al igual que otras partes de su casa. Ayude a Castiel a recostarse en su cama y saque a demonio de su cuarto porque quería jugar con Castiel y en su estado podría lastimarse más.

ISABEL- tu cuarto está muy desordenado

CASTIEL- y que querías si no he podido moverme tanto como para limpiar

ISABEL- no creo que se deba a eso

CASTIEL- (enojado) seguirás hablando de mi desorden o me dirás a qué viniste

ISABEL- que no puedo visitarte

CASTIEL- gracias por venir

ISABEL- que dijiste Castiel

CASTIEL- no lo repetiré

ISABEL- me tendré que conformar

CASTIEL- y porque estás aquí tan temprano que no ¿hubo clases en el instituto?

ISABEL- si hubo pero mi tía me dejo faltar esta vez para visitarte

CASTIEL- eso quiere decir que tengo razón al decir que no puedes estar sin mí

ISABEL- tal vez tengas un poquito de razón el instituto se siente muy silencioso sin ti allí

CASTIEL- (no dice nada)

ISABEL- Castiel ¿y tus padres?

CASTIEL- vivo solo

ISABEL- ¿porque?

CASTIEL- eso no te incube (enojado)

ISABEL- lo siento Castiel mejor iré a prepararte algo si es que tienes hambre

CASTIEL- si un poco y si no te importa podrías darle de comer a demonio

ISABEL- claro que si

Isabel

Fui directo a la cocina donde empecé a darle de comer a demonio y después agarre las bolsas que traje y saque ingredientes y empecé a cocinar mientras lo hacía pensaba en como poder hablarle a Castiel de lo que dijo Nathaniel estoy segura que si lo digo se enojara. me senté en una silla y seguí pensando pero siempre llego a la misma respuesta no le digas nada que él te lo diga, ¿porque no pienso en mejores maneras para decirlo? agache un poco la cabeza y miro el collar que me regalo mi tía, lo agarro y lo miro con gran atención sin darme cuenta de cómo paso empiezo a mirar a Castiel con una chica sentí un gran dolor en mi pecho tanto me gusta para sentirme así enserio estoy enamorada de el ya no quiero seguir viendo esto, ya basta no quiero verlo, empecé alejarme pero algo me hizo voltear y vi como aquella chica tenia abrazado a Castiel con un gran cariño pero ese cariño no fue sincero en ese momento vi como aquella chica lo atravesaba con un rayo de inmediato grite su nombre pero mi voz no emitía ni un sonido, corrí hacia el pero no podía cada paso que daba me alejaba más y por más que gritaba mi voz no se escuchaba. La chica me vio y dibujo una sonrisa y una mirada que no podré olvidar de pronto un gran humo empezó a cubrir todo el lugar y sin darme cuenta me encontraba sentada en la silla de la cocina de Castiel y el humo que salía de la comida que preparaba me levante y le apague a la comida. Cuando todo paso no dejaba de repetirme que fue todo eso que vi, sé que ese no fue uno de mis sueños porque estaba despierta. Deje de pensar en eso y trate de recuperar algo de la comida que le prepare a Castiel cuando por fin termine le lleve su comida a Castiel.

ISABEL- Castiel perdón por la tardanza pero aquí está la comida espero que te guste

CASTIEL- eres demasiado lenta sabias

ISABEL- podrías decir gracias sabias

CASTIEL- te lo diré cuando tardes menos

ISABEL- ¿Castiel te puedo preguntar algo?

CASTIEL- depende ¿cuál es tu pregunta?

ISABEL- (le diré a Castiel lo que me dijo Nathaniel) ¿te justo la comida?

CASTIEL- no está nada mal

ISABEL- ¿a qué te refieres?

CASTIEL- que tu comida no es mala pero tampoco es buena

ISABEL- que malo eres mejor me iré a ver a demonio

Castiel

Estoy tan feliz de que me visite ¿qué es esto que estoy sintiendo y diciendo? ya me he dicho mil veces que no me justa ni me justara esa chica pero debo de admitir que es hermosa y que cocina maravillosamente pero no se lo diré prefiero ver su cara de enojo sin darme cuenta me quede dormido y cuando despierto escucho música de mi grupo favorito Winged Skull bajo y veo como mi casa está completamente arreglada y a Isabel que cantaba y bailaba mientras barría la sala

Isabel

¿Porque Castiel me dice eso? Rosalya no tiene razón al decir que yo le puedo gustar a Castiel, ya llevo casi una hora aquí y ni siquiera le he dicho nada mejor debería de irme de seguro el estaría feliz, ya debió de haber acabado mejor subo a recoger su plato, al entrar pude ver a Castiel profundamente dormido recogí el plato y baje a la cocina para lavar debo de admitir que Castiel se veía demasiado guapo pero que estoy pensando, me olvide de eso y mejor me puse a limpiar su casa que estaba bastante Desordenada. comencé a limpiar pero estaba demasiado silencioso Castiel al igual que demonio estaban dormidos se parecen bastante bueno dicen que el perro se parece a su dueño y ya lo confirme, esto es demasiado aburrido camine hacia la sala y pude ver una grabadora inmediatamente fui a mi bolso y saque mi disco de Winged Skull y lo reproduci y empecé a dejarme llevar por la música sin darme cuenta empecé a limpiar, bailar y a cantar era tan divertido pero de pronto oí unas risas voltee y vi a Castiel y al verlo me moría de la vergüenza.

CASTIEL- jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja que bonito baile

ISABEL- no te burles

CASTIEL- entonces no deberías de hacer ese ridículo bailecito

ISABEL- no deberías estar en la cama descansando

CASTIEL- ahora quieres evadir el tema eso significa que tengo razón tu baile es ridículo

ISABEL- no es ridículo

CASTIEL- si lo es lo bueno es que no cantas tan mal

ISABEL- ¿te gusto como cante?

CASTIEL- no lo volveré a decir cambiando el tema como conseguiste ese disco yo lo he intentado por varias semanas

ISABEL- me lo regalaron ¿es difícil de conseguir?

CASTIEL- si lo es ese disco es uno especial por eso es difícil

ISABEL- no lo sabía, los acabo de conocer y me encanto su música por eso no se mucho de ellos

CASTIEL- debo de admitir que no tienes mal gusto en música

ISABEL- gracias y deberías irte a descansar

CASTIEL- ya descanse lo suficiente que te parece si mejor nos sentamos y miramos una película

ISABEL- me parece bien

Isabel

Pasamos toda la tarde viendo películas y platicando cuando se acabaron las películas me arme de valor y le pregunte lo que me dijo Nathaniel

ISABEL- Castiel tengo que preguntarte algo

CASTIEL- que quieres

ISABEL- ayer en la escuela estuve con Nathaniel y me dijo que me alejara de ti (el rostro de Castiel cambio)

CASTIEL- te dijo porque

ISABEL- si me conto que tu perteneces a la zona del mal y que me podrías hacer daño ¿es verdad?

CASTIEL- por más que quiera lo contrario es verdad pero nunca te aria daño

ISABEL- ¿porque no estas con ellos?

CASTIEL- es una larga historia te la contare después puedes decidir si alejarte de mí o no

Historia

CASTIEL- todo comenzó cuando era niño conocí a una niña que era maravillosa pero ella era de la zona del bien y yo del mal pero no nos importaba nosotros siempre nos reuníamos y jugábamos, si hubiera sido otra persona de seguro la hubiera matado aunque fuera una niña a mi zona no les importa nada solo ellos mismos pero yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso nunca me gusto por eso estaba con ella porque no me veía como todos a alguien que hay que temer pero esa niña era muy importante y sin darme cuenta me enamore de ella aunque fuera un niño un día le hice un regalo una figura pequeña de una flor ya que le encantaban pero ese día fue el último que la vi al regresar a mi casa escuche como mis padres tenían planeado matarla salí de mi casa lo más rápido posible para avisarle pero cuando intente entrar no me dejaron estaban a punto de matarme pero Agatha los detuvo porque ella me conocía esa niña era su sobrina y al parecer le avía contado de mí, después de contarle lo que mi zona aria me llevo con ella y entramos a su casa pero no había nadie pensaba lo peor pero no nos rendimos y seguimos buscando después de un rato a hallamos estaba con sus padres en sus brazos dormida pero ellos la tiraron al rio intente salvarla pero todo lo que conseguí fue la figura que le regale, después de eso Agatha expulso a sus padres de esta zona y yo me quede pero con el tiempo hubo rumores de que yo fui el causante de su muerte es por eso que me tienen miedo y no confían en mi solamente confían Lysandro, Leigh y Rosalya. Pero los demás siempre me han tratado como un fenómeno me quieren fuera de sus vidas pero la razón de que nunca les hice caso ni me importo fue que cuando ella se fue de mi vida me hice una promesa que fue que me vengaría de esas personas y que destruiría la zona del mal al igual que nunca me enamoraría ni saldría con nadie.

ISABEL- ¿ Castiel esa niña era la verdadera sobrina de mi tía?

CASTIEL- si ¿no te conto de ella?

ISABEL- no para ella es muy doloroso para ella

CASTIEL- puedo entenderla para mí también lo es y ahora que aras te ¿alejaras de mí?

ISABEL- no lo sé necesito pensarlo

CASTIEL- te entiendo y muchas gracias por venir y cuidarme te daré algo

ISABEL- no necesitas darme nada

CASTIEL- (Castiel se fue a su cuarto y al regresar me dio una pequeña figura de una flor) toma espero que te guste

ISABEL- Castiel esta no es esa figura

CASTIEL- si

ISABEL- no puedo aceptarlo es algo muy valioso para ti

CASTIEL- no te preocupes por alguna razón quiero dártelo

ISABEL- gracias creo que ya es hora de irme adiós te veo mañana en el instituto

CASTIEL- adiós

Isabel

Me despedí de Castiel y me fui pero al salir me encontré con Lysandro

ISABEL- hola Lysandro

LYSANDRO- hola Isabel que ¿haces aquí? ¿Porque no fuiste al instituto?

ISABEL- estaba cuidando a Castiel

LYSANDRO- que amable de tu parte pero no deberías faltar al instituto

ISABEL- pareces mi hermano Lysandro además mi tia me obligo

LYSANDRO- ya veo

ISABEL- nos vemos mañana me tengo que ir

Lysandro

Tiene razón me comporto como un hermano mayor debo dejar de actuar de esa forma hoy no dejaba de preguntarle a todo el instituto por ella hasta que me lo explico Agatha. Entre a la casa y vi a Castiel con una cara de gran tristeza

LYSANDRO- ¿Castiel que te sucede?

CASTIEL- le conté mi historia a Isabel y le regale ese objeto

LYSANDRO- pensé que dijiste que nunca se lo darías a nadie

CASTIEL- lo sé pero por alguna razón quise que lo tuviera

LYSANDRO- tal vez te guste

CASTIEL- ella no me gusta

LYSANDRO- no me dijiste que la otra noche tuviste un sueño con ella

CASTIEL- eso no quiere decir que ella me guste además todos soñamos con personas

LYSANDRO- si pero no todas las besan

CASTIEL- no la bese

LYSANDRO- porque despertaste

CASTIEL- (grita) ya te dije que no me gusta

LYSANDRO- te comprendo yo también me siento de la misma manera siento que ella es mi hermana y lo mismo pasa con Leigt pero solo es porque se parece mucho a ella

CASTIEL- entonces eso debe ser

LYSANDRO- ¿y porque le contaste tu historia?

CASTIEL- parece que el delegado le dijo que se alejara de mi por eso le conté mi historia

LYSANDRO- ya veo y crees que se aleje de ti

CASTIEL- no lo sé pero no quiero eso

LYSANDRO- no te preocupes no creo que ella se aleje de ti no le has dado ningún motivo

Castiel

Lysandro se fue y yo me fui a la cama para ir mañana al instituto pero no pude dormir porque no dejaba de pensar en ella y en lo que me diría mañana

* * *

**muchas grasias por leer  
**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo 14**_

Isabel

El día siguiente fui al instituto al igual que todos los días con la diferencia de que hoy me fui muy temprano para no ver a Castiel pero no podre evitarlo todo el día además de que tengo la mayoría de las clases con él. Mi tía también se fue junto conmigo pero ella sabía que me ocurría algo de verdad parece que si fuera mi tía pero por más que me preguntaba yo le contestaba que no pasaba nada.

TIA- ¿te sucede algo?

ISABEL- no tía

TIA- Isabel te conozco muy bien a mí no me puedes engañar con tu sonrisa aunque parezca verdadera

ISABEL- a que te refieres tía Agatha

TIA- siempre sonríes pero lloras por dentro o evitas llorar cuando alguien es importante para ti o me equivoco

ISABEL- tienes toda la razón tía pero bueno lo que sucede es que Castiel me conto algo sobre él y no sé qué hacer

TIA- creo que sé que te conto pero no debes preocuparte aunque no lo parezca Castiel es un buen chico no lo olvides

ISABEL- ¿tía qué harías si te dicen que te alejaras de una persona pero no sabes si hacerlo o no?

TIA- creo que tú debes de responderte esa pregunta porque aunque te diga esa es mi opinión pero la que decide que hacer eres tú, nos vemos después tengo trabajo

Isabel

Mi tía se fue y me quede en el patio pensando ella tiene toda la razón yo tengo que decidir pero es tan difícil tal vez pueda encontrar una respuesta preguntando a los demás la opinión de Castiel y poder tomar una decisión más fácil. Después de decidir qué haría para tomar una decisión mire el reloj y todavía faltaba media hora para que empezaran las clases entonces sin saber que hacer empiezo a caminar por el pasillo y escucho un ruido en la sala de delegados y entro para ver qué pasaba y encuentro a Nathaniel pero no sabía que decirle

NATHANIEL- hola Isabel ¿qué haces tan temprano en el instituto

ISABEL- yo te hago la misma pregunta

NATHANIEL- tengo un trabajo que tengo que entregar a tu tía en la tarde y lo estoy terminando y tú

ISABEL- vine junto con mi tía

NATHANIEL- ya veo ¿pensaste lo del otro día?

ISABEL- si pero todavía no sé qué hacer

NATHANIEL- recuerda que solo te lo digo para protegerte además muchos alumnos piensan lo mismo que yo

ISABEL- ya lo se te daré una respuesta hoy cuando terminen las clases

NATHANIEL- está bien pero sé que escogerás lo correcto y te alejaras de el

ISABEL- adiós Nathaniel tengo que ir a ver a mi tía

Isabel

Salí de la sala de delegados tomando con la excusa de que tenía que ver a mi tía porque no quiero estar con Nathaniel hasta saber qué decisión tomar pero primero tengo que saber la opinión de los demás. Entre al salón y vi a Rosa quien venía enojada hablarme

ISABEL- hola Rosa

ROSA- no me hables ayer me quede sola

ISABEL- Rosa lo siento pero tuve que hacer algo

ROSA- a que te refieres con algo

ISABEL- ayer fui a ver a Castiel por eso no vine

ROSA- (sonríe) eso lo cambia todo y dime como te fue ya le dijiste lo que sientes

ISABEL- claro que no además el me conto algo sobre él y él no quiere tener novia

ROSA-(triste) te conto sobre ella

ISABEL- si ¿lo sabias?

ROSA- si ella era mi amiga de la infancia

ISABEL- eso no lo sabía

ROSA- parece que no te conto todo y que más paso

ISABEL- el me dio esta figura

ROSA- te dio esa figura debes de ser muy especial para el porqué pensé que nunca le daría esa figura a nadie

ISABEL- ¿Rosa que piensas de Castiel?

ROSA- ¿porque me preguntas eso?

ISABEL- solo quiero saber tu opinión

ROSA- está bien Castiel es muy rudo pero es muy diferente él tiene un gran corazón pero no lo demuestra

ISABEL- grasias Rosa

Isabel

Comenzaron las clases y como me lo esperaba vi a Castiel y a Nathaniel pero no me atrevía a hablarles así que intente no mirarlos pero a la mitad de las clases llamaron a todos los profesores para una junta y Nathaniel se acercó a mí y empezó hablarme no pude evitar ver a Castiel pero al verlo el solo se paró de su asiento y se fue del salón quería ir tras el pero no podía hacerlo hasta tener una respuesta después de eso Rosa vino y me pidió salir a caminar ya que al parecer la junta duraría hasta la siguiente hora. Cuando terminaron la junta tenía que ir al club así aprovecharía para decirle a Kentin y en el receso le diría a los demás. Kentin y yo nos fuimos juntos al club y como siempre empezamos a regar las plantas y cuando obtuve mi oportunidad le pregunte

ISABEL- Kentin ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

KENTIN- claro que necesitas

ISABEL- quisiera saber tu opinión sobre Castiel

KENTIN- sobre que

ISABEL- solo quiero saber tu opinión sobre el porque me han dicho que él es diferente a ustedes

KENTIN- sobre eso si quieres mi opinión yo creo que deberías alejarte de el

ISABEL- ¿porque?

KENTIN- no es un buen tipo y creo que ya sabes porque

ISABEL- y lo conoces para decir eso

KENTIN- no lo conozco bien pero siempre se han dicho cosas sobre él y además tan solo mirarlo lo puedes deducir

ISABEL- gracias por darme tu opinión

Isabel

Termino la hora del club y regresamos a las clases espero que pronto empiece el receso y preguntarle a las chicas sobre este tema. La siguiente clase estuve sola con Rosa desde que ella cambio su horario me siento más feliz y no me molestan cada minuto pero de vez en cuando los profesores me hablan y empiezan como siempre por qué estoy aquí, cuando se ira, debería de poner más atención, cuando la verdad soy la mejor en la clase pero a ellos no les importa y Rosalya siempre me defiende y me dice deberías decirle a tu tía pero no le quiero causar ningún problema. Empezó el receso y fui directamente con las chicas y empecé a preguntarles.

ISABEL- ¿hola buenos días?

TODAS- buenos días

ISABEL- les puedo pedir su opinión sobre una persona

TODAS- claro

IRIS- que necesitas

ISABEL- que piensan de Castiel

IRIS- bueno ya que estas aquí creo que deberías saberlo Castiel es de la zona del mal y en mi opinión no me acercaría a el

VIOLETA- a mí me da miedo acercarme a el

MELODY- Castiel no es el mejor chico del instituto y se le nota a simple vista

KIM- en conclusión todas nosotras creemos lo mismo Castiel es un mal chico y creo que no deberías de acercarte a el

Isabel

Después de preguntarles todas me dijeron lo mismo solo me faltaba peggy pero sucedió lo mismo y me conto lo mismo que Nathaniel más otros rumores como que solo estaba aquí para darles información a su Zona pero que mi tía siempre lo defiende y que se dice que él le miente todos los días a mi tía para recibir más información. No sabía que hacer pero solamente me quedaba una opinión más por saber y esa opinión era la de Armin y Alexy los busque por todo el instituto hasta que por fin los halle y les hice la misma pregunta y ellos me respondieron

ARMIN- no tengo ninguna opinión sobre el

ISABEL- porque

ARMIN- porque ninguno de los dos lo conoce solamente lo vemos

ALEXY- Armin tiene razón nuestros padres nunca nos han dejado acercarnos a el

ISABEL- entonces no piensan que es un mal chico

ARMIN- como ya te dije no lo conocemos no sabemos cómo es, ni que le gusta ni nada de eso

ALEXY- como dice mi hermano además no nos justa juzgar a las personas si no las conocemos

ISABEL- y que piensan sobre lo que se dice de el

ALEXY- no creo que sea verdad porque si lo fuera yo creo que ya les hubiera hecho daño a algunos del instituto

ARMIN- además escuchamos que él te salvo no creo que un mal chico lo hubiera echo

ISABEL- tienes razón muchas gracias chicos

Isabel

Después de esa conversación tenía que tomar una decisión pero antes tuve que ir a terminar las clases pero Castiel no me miraba cundo terminaron salí al patio y me senté debajo de un árbol y empecé a pensarlo de pronto recordé lo que Castiel me dijo ayer y empecé a recordar cuando yo estaba en mi mundo y en mi niñez siempre me decían que era rara al igual que aquí y nunca me trataban bien, todas las bromas, los rechazos sin saber por qué Castiel también debió de pasar por lo mismo que yo o algo parecido fue lo que pensé y gracias a eso pude tomar una decisión en eso una persona me habla veo quien es y era Castiel

CASTIEL- cuando te quitaras de mi lugar

ISABEL-¿tu lugar?

CASTIEL- si mi lugar tabla hasta a un lado (se sentó junto a Isabel)

ISABEL- Castiel necesito contarte algo

CASTIEL- (enojado) llevas todo el día evitándome y ahora quieres hablar

ISABEL- Castiel lo siento pero estaba muy confundida además de que tenía miedo pero no de ti sino de lo que me contaron pero después de pensarlo decidí que quiero ser tu amiga y que no tengo motivo para hacerles caso

CASTIEL-(sonrojado) gracias

NATHANIEL- ya veo que después de todo no tomaste la decisión correcta

ISABEL- Nathaniel lo siento pero como dije no tengo motivo por el cual alejarme de el

NATHANIEL- solo espero que no te equivoques

CASTIEL-(enojado) porque no te vas de aquí y deja de escuchar las conversaciones de los demás

NATHANIEL- está bien solo espero que no te pase nada Isabel

Isabel

Cuando Nathaniel se fue me quede con Castiel y comenzamos a platicar y le di las gracias por el regalo que me dio y le dije que lo cuidaría muy bien ya que era algo importante para el sin darnos cuenta la escuela se quedó vacía y lo supimos porque llegaron Rosa y Lysandro así que me despedí de todos y me fui a casa junto con mi tía que estuvo esperándome una hora sin que llegara pero no me dijo nada porque se dio cuenta que estaba feliz

* * *

**muchas grasias por leer ya mero llegamos al capitulo 15 todavia noce si subire el capitulo 16 el martes o hasta el domingo porque todavia no lo termino estoy batallando un poquito bueno mañana les dire cuando lo subire  
**

**muchas grasias por sus reviews**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capítulo 15**_

Hoy es sábado por la mañana y tengo que ir a la casa de Lysandro ya que en la escuela nos pusieron en equipos de dos para hacer una canción para la clase de arte lo malo es que no se me da ni un poquito lo bueno es que recordé que Lysandro y Castiel tienen un grupo de música así que después de clases platique con Lysandro y me dijo que no me preocupara que él se encargaría de escribir la letra de la canción y yo inventara una melodía lo cual si se me daba ya en mi antigua escuela teníamos clases de arte y veíamos música en la cual aprendí bastante ya que mi tía la daba y además de que de niña mi madre me enseño a tocar el piano solamente tenía que conseguir uno. Saliendo de casa me topé con Armin y Alexy quienes me saludaron y me quede un rato con ellos durante unos 20 min.

ARMIN- hola Isabel como estas

ISABEL- bien ¿qué hacen aquí chicos?

ALEXY- íbamos a tu casa para preguntarte si te gustaría ir de compras con nosotros

ISABEL- no sabía que a Armin le gustaba ir de compras

ARMIN- no me gusta pero hoy tienen un nuevo videojuego y lo quiero

ALEXY- por eso quería que vinieras para no aburrirme tanto cuando Armin este mirando los videojuegos

ISABEL- y ¿cómo sabían dónde vivo?

ALEXY- vives con tu tía no, casi todo el instituto sabe dónde vive

ISABEL- ya veo pero lo siento chicos no puedo ir con ustedes

ARMIN- ¿porque?

ISABEL- tengo que ir con Lysandro para hacer un trabajo para la clase de arte

ALEXY- está bien Isabel pero tienes que salir con nosotros otro día

ISABEL- claro que si se los prometo se me hace tarde adiós chicos

Isabel

Al llegar a la casa de Lysandro estaba Rosa quien vino a visitar a Leigh se veían tan enamorados y pensé que a mí también me gustaría tener un novio pero en eso recuerdo las palabras de Castiel cuando ella se fue de mi vida me hice una promesa que fue que me vengaría de esas personas y que destruiría la zona del mal al igual que nunca me enamoraría ni saldría con nadie. De pronto me sentí triste porque me había dado cuenta que me gustaba pero nunca saldría conmigo. Lysandro se dio cuenta de mi tristeza y me preguntaba que me pasaba pero como siempre al igual que hacía con mi madre cuando no quería que me viera llorar pongo una sonrisa y le contesto que nada. Después de un rato nos fuimos a la habitación de lysandro para hacer la canción pero Lysandro no estaba inspirado y así estuvimos como por dos horas hasta que nos dio un poco de hambre así que decidimos ir a una cafetería y seguir después cuando llegamos empezamos a platicar y empecé hacerle a Lysandro unas cuantas preguntas de su vida.

ISABEL- ¿cuéntame algo sobre ti?

ÑYSANDRO- que te gustaría saber

ISABEL- no se déjame pensar un poco mmmmmmmmmmmm ¿desde cuando escribes?

LYSANDRO- desde que era un niño nunca se me ha hecho difícil pensar en las letras pero hoy por alguna razón no he podido

ISABEL- ya veo y de tu familia (parecía molesto)

LYSANDRO- no hay nada que decir de ella

Isabel

Después de eso no quise preguntarle más cosas a Lysandro creo que no quiere contarme más sobre él y no sabía que hacer pero en eso llegaron Rosalya y Leigh que se quedaron con nosotros y seguimos platicando pero de un tema diferente sin darme cuenta ya había pasado una hora y eran las 2 de la tarde y Lysandro y yo no habíamos avanzado nada en nuestra tarea en ese momento mi celular empieza a sonar lo veo y era un mensaje de mi tía que decía.

Hola pequeña que crees que te conseguí a que n lo adivinas, bueno digamos que Esperanza y Alberto me dejaron algo que necesitas lo puedes encontrar en la casa y otra cosa tengo un trabajo que hacer y llegare a las 10 de la noche cuídate y te mando muchos besos.

Al leer el mensaje le dije a Lysandro que tenía que volver a casa para saber que me había conseguido mi tía pero como teníamos que entregar la tarea para el lunes lo invite a mi casa para terminarla pero cuando se lo dije se negó pero yo le insistí y me hizo esta pregunta ¿estará tu tía? y le conteste que no después de eso accedió a ir al igual que Rosa y Leigh que se nos pegaron mientras que en el camino nos encontramos con Castiel que también se nos pegó al llegar a la casa fuimos a la sala mientras buscaba algo nuevo pero no notaba nada cuando recibo otro mensaje hola linda creo que ya debes de estar en casa bueno eso creo si es así de seguro debes de estar buscando pero no lo encuentras pero para encontrarlo tendrás que ir a unas de las 3 habitaciones vacías que tenemos si quieres saber cuál es, es aquella que tiene la puerta rosa. Al leer el mensaje vi que era verdad estaba pintada de rosa. Al entrar no pude evitar gritar de la emoción ya que en esa habitación estaba totalmente nueva pintada de un hermoso color dorado decorado con unas flores blancas y el cuarto estaba con unos sillones y una mesa en medio pero la razón por la que grite fue que en medio de la habitación había un hermoso piano. Después de unos segundos llegaron todos asustados por ese grito.

CASTIEL- (grita) que sucede

ISABEL- nada

CASTIEL- como que nada porque gritaste

ISABEL- aaaaa eso fue por la emoción de ver esta habitación y el piano

CASTIEL- solo por eso me asuste al pensar que te había ocurrido algo

ISABEL-(sonrojada) lo siento

LYSANDRO- bueno todo ya paso

ROSALYA- tienes razón no vuelvas a asustarnos

ISABEL- lo siento mucho

LEIGH- bueno es normal gritar al ver algo que nos gusta

ROSALYA- tienes razón pero también es preocupante o no viste como salió Castiel como rayo al escuchar el grito

CASTIEL- no fui el único Lysandro salió casi al mismo tiempo que yo

LYSANDRO- pero tú llegaste primero

ISABEL- bueno hay que olvidarlo mejor hay que seguir con nuestra tarea Lysandro ¿ya estas inspirado?

LYSANDRO- no todavía no

CASTIEL- (sorprendido) Lysandro no inspirado eso es nuevo

Isabel

Todos nos quedamos en aquella habitación pasando un buen rato mientras Lysandro se inspiraba pero no llegaba ese momento de tanto esperar Castiel me reto a tocar el piano ya que todavía no había tocado nada para la tarea porque para tocar una melodía tengo que leer primero la letra. Cuando empecé a tocar toque una canción que se había vuelto una de mis favoritas de la banda de Winged Skull que al parecer también le justo mucho a Castiel pero al terminarla me dijo que preferiría tocarla el con su guitarra eléctrica. Sin darnos cuenta el día paso hasta las 6 de la tarde sin hacer nada más que juego y tocando el piano mientras cantábamos en eso llego mi tía que avernos puso una cara de tristeza.

TIA- que hermosas canciones estas tocando (triste)

ISABEL- tía no dijiste que llegarías a las 10

TIA- si pero termine antes y vine para ver tu emoción al ver el piano

ISABEL- es hermoso tía ahora puedo hacer la melodía de la canción sin problemas

TIA- que alegría bueno los dejare

ISABEL- tía ¿te encuentras bien te noto triste?

LYSANDRO- Isabel creo que seguiremos mañana

LEIGH- Lysandro tiene razón Rosa creo que ya es hora de irnos

ISABEL- pero no es tan tarde además no hemos avanzado nada Lysandro creo que deberías quedarte un rato mas

LYSANDRO- yo creo que no es necesario

ISABEL- pero

CASTIEL- Lysandro creo que ya deberían de dejar todo eso

LYSANDRO- Castiel tú no te metas

CASTIEL- (enojado) yo solo digo que no deberían de meter a Isabel en sus peleas fa

LYSANDRO- Castiel

Lysandro y leigh iban saliendo no entendía nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir pero de pronto cuando cuando los dos se cruzaron con mi tía ella se puso más triste y dio un gran grito diciendo

AGATHA - ya no quiero que me ignoren sobrinos

* * *

**muchas grasias por leer aqui esta el capitulo 15 y mañana subire el capitulo 16  
**

**muchas grasias por sus reviews**


	16. Chapter 16

**hola aqui esta el capitulo 16 que esta un poquito largo porfin pude terminarlo bueno espero que les guste y me den su opinion de el y su opinion de la cancion que canta Lysandro es la primera que escribo y me tarde 2 semanas y creo que no me quedo muy bien**

* * *

_**Capítulo 16**_

Isabel

Estaba tan sorprendida de lo que había dicho mi tía como que Lysandro y Leigh son sus sobrinos y ¿porque nunca me lo había dicho? mire a Lysandro Leigh que se iban junto con Rosa que al pasar al lado de mi tía ni siquiera la miraron solo cruzaron y se fueron en ese momento mi tía cayó al suelo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar entonces fui con ella y la abrase hasta que se calmó entonces Castiel la convenció para que me contara la verdad sobre ellos.

Agatha

llegue antes a casa y al entrar escucho música y debe de ser Isabel ya me imagino su cara al verlo así que fui inmediatamente al entrar al cuarto vi como estaban todos inmediatamente la tristeza llego a mí, veía como me miraban ya no quería que me vieran de esa forma en ese momento mi corazón decía diles la verdad para no sufrir más tanto tu como ellos, pero mi cerebro me decía no puedes decirlo todavía es muy peligroso pero entonces recordé las palabras de Esperanza** Agatha está bien te apoyare, pero prométeme que si esto se sale de control ella regresara** no quiero que ella se aleje de mí no de nuevo tengo que ser fuerte y no decir nada aunque duela. Cuando salí de mis pensamientos ellos caminaron hacia mí pero me ignoraron y cuando se fueron inmediatamente empecé a llorar pero Isabel vino y me abrazo. Después de un rato cuando me calme Castiel que se quedó me dijo que le digiera la verdad de Lysandro y Leigh me quede pensando un momento pero se la diré mientras no le diga la otra verdad todo estará bien

CASTIEL- Agatha le deberías de decir la relación que tienes con Leigh y Lysandro

AGATHA- tienes razón

ISABEL- ¿tía en verdad son tus sobrinos?

AGATHA- Isabel yo no te contaba nada porque es doloroso pero ya es hora que lo sepas

AGATHA- Isabel cuando Lysandro, Leigh y Rosalya eran pequeños ocurrió algo que ocasiono que dejaran de hablarme lo que ocurrió fue que cuando eran pequeño tenían una hermana que como ya deberás de saber era mi sobrina pero ella nació con un gran poder que al darle un buen entrenamiento podría dañar gran parte de la zona del mal es por eso que esa zona quería deshacerse de ella lo que no sabían era que ella y un niño de la zona del mal tenían una gran amistad

ISABEL- ese niño era Castiel

AGATHA- ¿cómo lo sabes?

CASTIEL- le conté sobre mi

AGATHA- ya veo ya sabias de ella

ISABEL- si sabía un poco pero no te lo quería decir, podrías seguir con la historia

AGATHA- está bien como ya sabes ese niño era Castiel un día ella me conto sobre él y no sabía que hacer porque él era un niño y si decía algo de seguro lo usarían entonces decidí un día seguir a mi sobrina y espiarla y pude ver como ella era feliz y como ella como ese niño eran muy unidos entonces tome la decisión de no hacer nada pero creo que fue un error. Un día como todos Lysandro y Leigh fueron a la escuela entonces ella aprovechaba para irse porque su madre era una de las brujas que peleaba contra el mal y su padre siempre descansaba y ella se iba a ver a Castiel pero a Lysandro y Leigh se olvidaron de unos de sus libros y regresaron pero cuando venían vieron a su hermana y la siguieron y se enteraron de todo y como ellos protegían a su hermana fueron inmediatamente a decirles a sus padres mientras Lysandro alcanzaba a su madre Leigh despertaba a su padre fue entonces cuando ambos se preocuparon por ella al saber que ella es muy poderosa sabía que el mal podría usarla a ella para destruir la zona del bien y tomaron una decisión cuando ella llego a casa las cosas cambiaron sus padres al igual que sus hermanos estaban ella se preocupó todo era diferente entonces fue cuando sus padres junto con sus hermanos fueron a un parque y fue donde sucedió lo peor sus padres tomaron la decisión de matarla para no arriesgar nuestra zona Castiel por otro lado cuando regreso a casa escucho a sus padres decir que la matarían y entonces corrió a buscarme y cuando me encontró intentamos salvarla pero al llegar al rio pudimos ver como Lysandro y Leigh estaban desmayados y mi sobrina dormía cuando despertó empezó a llorar y cuando intente salvarla ella cayó al agua por culpa de su padre y fue arrastrada Castiel intento salvarla pero no pudo. Después despertaron Lysandro y Leigh que al contarles lo sucedido empezaron a llorar de una manera que no es fácil explicar después salí a buscarla pero no pude encontrarla por ningún lado y así pasaron varios días pero no me daba por rendida hasta intente buscarla en tu mundo aunque no hubiera posibilidades de ello pero nada hasta que acepte la verdad después volví pero al contarles todo Lysandro y Leigh empezaron alejarse de mí y desde entonces no nos hablamos y cuando intento acercarme a ellos simplemente me ignoran

ISABEL- ¿Tía cómo se llamaba tu sobrina?

TIA- ella se llamaba igual que tu

ISABEL-¿porque decidiste irte a mi mundo?

TIA- después de perderla quería distraerme y no pensar en que fue mi culpa pero sé que si lo fue

ISABEL- tía no debes de culparte por el pasado

TIA- tienes razón aunque no fue tan malo

ISABEL- ¿porque?

TIA- porque aunque haya pasado todo eso ahora también tengo una sobrina que me quiere aunque no lo sea

ISABEL- tía gracias esas palabras me hacen feliz

Isabel

A pasado ya una hora desde que mi tía me conto su historia por suerte la convencí para que fuera a descansar cuando se quedó dormida agarre a Castiel y lo obligue a venir conmigo para hablar con Lysandro y Leigh ya que tenía que hacer algo no podía ver a mi tía triste y tampoco ver a una familia separada. Cuando llegamos toque la puerta y salió Leigh pero no nos dejaba pasar por mucho que intentábamos pero cuando Leigh iba a cerrar la puerta Castiel lo detuvo y pudimos entrar a la fuerza al entrar vi a Lysandro quien estaba con una mirada perdida en sus pensamiento pero demasiado triste y con Rosa abrazándolo en ese momento recordé un momento parecido

Recuerdo

Tenía 14 años llegue de la escuela y subí a mi habitación y me deje caer en la cama abrazo un peluche que tenía desde los 8 años y me puse triste ¿por qué nadie me habla?¿Porque cuando me acerco me rechazan? ¿porque cuando por fin puedo decir tengo un amigo el día siguiente me deja? es tan triste todo esto he llorado toda mi vida todos los días son iguales abecés quisiera irme de este mundo pero no nunca podría dejar sola a mi mama abrazo mi peluche y me siento en mi cama con una mirada perdida pensando en porque es tan difícil mi vida empiezo a llorar como todos los días te pronto escucho pasos fuera de mi cuarto debe ser mi mama de pronto me limpio mis lágrimas y entra mi mama al verme noto mi tristeza aunque le ponga una sonrisa para no preocuparla ella siempre sabe cuándo le miento ella viene hacia mí y me da un gran abrazo y se queda conmigo por un largo rato.

Isabel

Escuche la voz de Castiel hablarme y salí de mis pensamientos dejando salir una lagrima que al verla todos se preocuparon preguntándome que me pasaba pero les dije que nada y cambie el tema hablando de porque evitan a mi tía.

ISABEL- no es nada importante mejor díganme porque ignoran a Agatha si ella es su tía

LYSANDRO- lo que pasa es que no queremos hablarle

ISABEL- ¿porque? ella no tiene la culpa de lo que paso o es porque ella me ve como su sobrina

LEIGH- nada de eso

LYSANDRO- a mí no me importaría que fueras mi hermana a decir verdad Leigh y yo te vemos como una hermana

ISABEL- ¿entonces porque?

LEIGH- por vergüenza

ISABEL-¿vergüenza?

LYSANDRO- si cuando todo eso ocurrió nosotros no pudimos hacer nada la verdad ella no tiene la culpa sino nosotros si no le hubiéramos dicho a nuestros padre

ISABEL- pero todo esto ya quedo en el pasado además nunca lo podrán cambiar sé que debe de ser doloroso pero piensen en su hermana y pregúntense si ella quisiera verlos de esta forma si yo estuviera en su lugar no quisiera ver una familia separada

LYSANDRO- tienes toda la razón pero aunque fuéramos a disculparnos con Agatha no podríamos hacerlo es muy difícil

LEIGH- yo creo que podríamos hacerlo pero no ahora

ISABEL- ¿y cuando será ella también se siente de la misma forma que ustedes?

LYSANDRO- enserio

CASTIEL- es enserio ella no dejaba de llorar cuando se fueron ella piensa que es su culpa mientras ustedes piensan que es de ustedes

LYSANDRO- ya veo pero no podríamos verla a la cara todavía

Isabel

Todos se fueron y yo me quede con Lysandro al parecer a él es al que más le afecta quisiera poder ayudarle pero no sé cómo. Después de unos minutos Lysandro saco su libreta y empezó a escribir al enseñarme la canción y leerla pude sentir todos sus sentimientos esa canción decía todas las palabras que describe lo que siente. Le dije a Lysandro si esa canción la usaríamos para la escuela pero él prefiere usar otra y si no se le ocurre usaríamos esa. Después me fui a mi casa acompañada de Castiel que me espero ahora mismo quisiera saber que hacer Agatha siempre ha estado para mí y ahora no puedo estar para ella. Llegue a mi casa y me despedí de Castiel y me fui a mi cama y me quede dormida.

Sueño

Estaba sentada pensando en cómo reunirlos y se digan sus sentimientos de pronto la chica de mis sueños anteriores

ISABEL- otra vez tu

CHICA- nunca lograras nada estando aquí y mucho menos despertaras

ISABEL- otra vez con eso sabes que no sé de qué me hablas

CHICA-(ríe) pronto lo sabrás mientras tanto que piensas hacer

ISABEL- sobre que

CHICA- sobre ellos

ISABEL- como sabes de eso ¿quién eres tú?

CHICA- digamos que me conoces

ISABEL- mentira yo no te conozco

CHICA- cambiando de tema que harás

ISABEL- ya te dije que no lo sé ¿porque te interesa tanto?

CHICA- recuerda que todo se hace con el corazón

ISABEL- otra vez cambiando el tema

CHICA- es una bonita canción no lo crees ( te enseña la canción que escribió Lysandro y se va)

ISABEL- espera no te vallas

Isabel

Desperté de mi sueño ¿quién es esa chica y porque no puedo ver su rostro? sentí algo en mis manos al mirar veo la canción de Lysandro de pronto una idea vino a mi esa canción tenía sus sentimientos tal vez pudiera hacer que mi tía la escuchara pero cantada por el pero como lo aria pensé por varios minutos hasta que recordé a Esperanza ella tiene una tienda de música y además es amiga de mi tía de seguro me ayudaría si le explico pero ya son las 12 de la noche y debe de estar dormida pero no pierdo nada por intentarlo así que la llame pero tardo un poco al parecer la desperté pero al contarle mi plan no dudo y me dijo que si lo único que faltaría sería ponerle melodía a la canción me fui corriendo al cuarto que ahora era de música eso creo pero sin que mi tía me escuchara y estuve hasta las 3 de la mañana y dormí el poco tiempo que quedaba. Al día siguiente que era domingo me levante a las nueve y salí de la casa y fui con Esperanza pero también llame a Rosa cuando las tres estuvimos reunidas quedamos en que nos reuniríamos a las 5 de la tarde solamente faltaba convencer a los chicos para que vinieran. Rosa se adelantó con los chicos y yo llegue un poquito tarde y comencé el plan por suerte estaban todos reunidos al llegar empecé a hablar

ISABEL- Lysandro, Castiel que les parecería tocar en la tienda de música que está cerca de aquí

LYSANDRO- lo siento pero no tengo tantas ganas

ISABEL- vamos Lysandro además creo que esto te ayudara para distraerte

CASTIEL- creo que Isabel tiene razón tienes que distraerte además a mi si me gustaría y ¿cómo hiciste para que tocáramos?

ISABEL- bueno lo que pasa es que yo conozco a la dueña de ese lugar y hoy fui a visitarla y me conto que tenía planeado que un grupo cantara pero que al último cancelo y yo le comente de ustedes dos como ya tenían todo organizado me dijo si podría convencerlos además de que pensé que les serviría para distraerse

LYSANDRO- creo que tienes razón creo que si tocaremos ¿a qué hora será?

ISABEL- a la otra cosa quisiera que Lysandro cantara la canción que escribió ayer

LYSANDRO- creo que eso no

ISABEL- vamos Lysandro esto servirá para que dejes salir todo lo que tienes dentro y te sientas más ligero

CASTIEL- ¿qué canción?

ISABEL- ayer escribió una canción (le mostré la canción)

CASTIEL- enserio dice tus sentimientos tal vez la tabla tenga razón

LYSANDRO- castiel no deberías de insultarla además te recuerdo que la veo como una hermana

ISABEL- no te preocupes Lysandro y que piensas ¿cantaras la canción? por mi

LYSANDRO- pero aunque la cantara no tenemos la música

ISABEL- no te preocupes por eso toma ayer cuando llegue a mi casa vino a mí la inspiración

LYSANDRO- es muy buena

CASTIEL- valla no compones tan mal tabla

LYSANDRO- Bueno hay que ensañar tenemos que estar listos antes de las 5

Isabel

Nos quedamos ensañando hasta las 4:30 después nos fuimos en cuanto a Leigh fue sencillo convencerlo ya que Rosa solo le dijo que quería escucharnos y que la acompañara y el acepto sin pensarlo dos veces. Al llegar todo estaba listo y solo tenían que prepararse todo salía de acuerdo al plan. Cuando llego la hora Lysandro y Castiel empezaron y en ese momento pude ver a mi tía entrar espero que esto los vuelva a unir.

Unas horas antes

ESPERANZA- ¿Agatha ya vienes?

AGATHA- si pero no entiendo porque te hurgue verme

ESPERANZA- te lo diré cuando llegues

AGATHA- no me digas que está relacionado con Isabel

ESPERANZA- claro que no pero es urgente

Agatha

Esperanza me llamo porque necesitaba verme urgentemente ella me dijo que no estaba relacionado con Isabel pero si no era eso y era urgente solo puede ser otra cosa solo espero que no lo sea ya tengo suficientes problemas y además no tengo ánimos. Cuando llegue vi que en la tienda había mucha gente empecé a buscar a Esperanza y cuando la encontré me llevo adentro y a una parte en el fondo de su tienda al preguntarle que sucedía ella solo me dijo espera y en ese momento vi a mis sobrinos quería salir pero ella no me dejaba entonces escuche a Lysandro cantar al escucharlo pude sentir todo lo que han sufrido.

**Canción**

_En este corazón siento un gran vacío_

_Será por tu culpa que siento este vacío_

_Debe de serlo porque al verte_

_La miro a ella sé que tú no eres ella_

_Pero al verte no lo puedo evitar_

_Este cariño de hermanos es difícil de olvidar_

_Cuando te fuiste dejaste un dolor aquí_

_No soy el único que lo piensa_

_Sé que debe ser difícil mirarnos desde donde estas_

_Por esta separación que sé que no te gustaría ver_

_Por eso mi corazón me duele tanto_

_Porque tú ya no estas aquí_

_Que puedo hacer yo_

_Que puedo hacer yo_

_Que puedo hacer yo_

_Tú eras la esperanza de este mundo_

_Pero también la desgracia_

_Ahora que otra persona está junto a mí_

_No dejo de pensar en ti_

_Te extraño con todo el corazón_

_Pero en el camino me di cuenta que ella no eres tu_

_Pero también la quiero proteger_

_Porque ahora ella es mi hermanita_

_La quiero al igual que a ti_

_Y ahora este camino se reconstruirá_

_Que puedo hacer yo_

_Que puedo hacer yo_

_Que puedo hacer yo_

_Estoy seguro de que es lo que quieres_

_Una familia reunida y un mundo mejor_

_Ya debes de ser toda una damita_

_Y debes de mirarnos todo el tiempo_

_Tal vez te sientes triste por vernos así_

_Pero te prometo que todo cambiara_

_Tal vez tú la enviaste para poder_

_Seguir nuestros caminos_

_Ahora veo a mi nueva hermana_

_Y la quiero al igual que a ti_

_No te olvidaremos te queremos_

Agatha

Después de que terminaron de cantar Isabel vino por mí y me llevo a un cuarto donde todos estaban reunidos lo único que hacíamos era mirarnos sin saber que decir hasta que Isabel hablo

ISABEL- tía, chicos yo fui la causante de que se reunieran aquí

LYSANDRO- ¿porque hiciste esto?

ISABEL- porque mi tía es una persona maravillosa aunque no lo sea realmente la quiero y no me gusta verla sufrir y tampoco me gusta verlos a ustedes verlos sufrir todo esto por algo que paso hace años sé que les duele bastante pero no les duele más estar separados

LEIGH- si nos duele pero como te dijimos ayer no podemos ver a Agatha porque (no termino)

ISABEL- si sé que no quieren verla por vergüenza porque piensan que fue su culpa pero mi tía piensa que ella tiene la culpa y por eso se alejaron de ella

AGATHA- Lysandro , Leigh eso es verdad

LYS Y LEIGH- si es verdad

AGATHA- siempre pensé que ustedes no querían verme porque fui la culpable

LEIGH- y nosotros lo contrario

AGATHA- sobrinos yo quisiera que volviéramos hacer una familia

LYS Y LEIGH- nosotros también tía

Agatha

en el momento en que me dijeron tía estuve realmente feliz

Isabel

Todo acabo bien después de que se dijeron esas palabras los tres se abrazaron yo mientras estaba viendo esa hermosa escena con Rosa y Castiel hasta que los tres me invitaron al abrazo pero no fui yo sola agarre a Castiel y Rosa de la mano y los lleve junto conmigo al principio Castiel no quería pero al parecer lo obligamos todos hasta que quedo en medio me sentía realmente feliz tenía una familia pero solo quisiera que mi mama estuviera conmigo me hace falta.

* * *

**espero que les aiga gustado el capitulo 16 desde ahora subire un capitulo cada domingo**

**muchas grasias**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capítulo 17**_

Isabel

Ayer fue un día muy especial para todos nosotros una familia se reunió aunque todavía viven separados se hablan más y aparte a Agatha le dicen tía. Hoy es lunes y se nos olvidó por completo la tarea de arte así que Lysandro y yo le entregamos la canción que le canto a Agatha y el profesor al parecer solo que a Lysandro le puso 10 y a mí 8 eso no me sorprende para nada siempre son así en las únicas clases que tengo 10 son las que da el profesor Farres que son español y biología. Al terminar la primeras clases nos fuimos al receso desde ahora siempre estoy con Rosa y eso me hace tener una gran felicidad.

ROSA- Isabel cuéntame cómo era tu vida en tu mundo

ISABEL- no hay nada que decir

ROSA- vamos cuéntame algo

ISABEL- como que

ROSA- ¿cómo eran tus amigas?

ISABEL- creo que solo una cosa lo describe tu eres mi primera amiga

ROSA- ¿enserio no tenías amigas en tu antiguo instituto?

ISABEL- tenía unas que decían serlo pero no lo fueron me lastimaron y pensé que no tendría amigos de nuevo

ROSA- así que eso me convierte en tu primera amiga no se si sentirme feliz o triste por ello pero que te parece si mañana después de clases salimos juntas

ISABEL- cambias el tema de repente

ROSA- es que te ves triste y no quiero verte así

ISABEL- gracias y claro que saldremos mañana

Rosalya

Isabel se ve muy triste cuando habla sobre su pasado y su mundo así que para animarla la invite a salir espero que esto le ayude y cuando me tenga la suficiente confianza me cuente más sobre ella y poder ayudarla

Isabel

Terminaron las clases para mí porque no entraría a las dos últimas porque son sobre sus poderes aunque se lo allá prometido a mi tía no he podido entrar a ninguna no sé si es por no tener esa habilidad o de ser mirada por todos de esa manera todavía me afecta. Mientras caminaba para salir me encontré en la entrada con Lysandro quien no me dejaba irme y me llevo con él a la siguiente clase.

ISABEL- ¿Lysandro no deberías de estar en clases?

LYSANDRO- lo mismo digo

ISABEL- bien sabes soy humana

LYSANDRO- lo sé pero nuestra tía me dijo que no regresara sin ti

ISABEL- pero solo seré un estorbo

LYSANDRO- no creo eso además ella me dijo que le hiciste la promesa y no la cumpliste

ISABEL- después me disculpare con ella pero no quiero ir solamente se burlaran de mi

LYSANDRO- y si eso pasa yo te protegeré sabes que ahora eres como mi hermana

ISABEL- ¿hermana? ¿No te molesta?

LYSANDRO- porque debería además no te dije la otra noche que te veía como mi hermana pequeña

ISABEL- si es verdad

LYSANDRO- así que vámonos

Isabel

Lysandro me llevo a la fuerza cuando entramos al salón era realmente grande me sorprendí tanto claro porque no quería entrar. Vi a mi tía acercarse y decirle gracias a Lysandro al parecer se hablan con más confianza después se acercaron Armin y Alexy nos quedamos un momento platicando mientras mi tía hablaba con los demás profesores creo que hablan sobre mí de seguro quieren que me vaya porque solo seré un estorbo.

ISABEL- ¿chicos de que creen que estén ablando?

ARMIN- creo que escuche que era sobre ti

ISABEL- me lo imaginaba

ALEXY- no te preocupes de seguro no es nada malo

ISABEL- no lo creo todos me odian

ARMIN- que injusto yo no te odio

ISABEL- lo siento no son todos

ALEXY- ¿y quiénes son los que no te odian?

ISABEL- serian Castiel, Lysandro, Rosalya, Kentin, Violeta, Kim, Melody,Iris, Peggy eso creo no he hablado mucho con ella así que no sabría decirles y claro ustedes dos

ALEXY- ¿y Nathaniel?

ISABEL- no lo se

ARMIN-¿porque no le hablas?

ISABEL- bueno paso algo con él y creo que ya no le agrado

ALEXY- ¿qué fue lo que paso?

Isabel

Estaba a punto de contarles el motivo pero vi a Castiel en un rincón totalmente solo al parecer Lysandro estaba con mi tía a qué hora se fue con ella se veía enojado y Rosa platicaba con las chicas así que les dije adiós con los chicos y fui con Castiel que al verme empezó como siempre a decirme tabla de planchar cuando dejara de decirme ese apodo que no me justa de seguro le gusta molestarme pero algo en mi me dice que este con el de seguro debe de sentirse solo al igual que yo cuando estaba en mi mundo. Me pare a un lado de el después empezaron a hablar de nosotros y creo que vi como peggy tomaba una foto o solo fue mi imaginación. Después de unos minutos por fin todos los profesores dejaron de hablar o más bien de discutir y mi tía empezó a decir unas instrucciones que eran que** todos los alumnos formaran equipos de dos y se enfrentaran todo esto para mejorar su magia al igual que la habilidad además de que tengamos un futuro enfrentamiento con la zona del mal** es por esto que no quería venir yo creo que más bien seré como un tipo juez o anotare a los alumnos o algo parecido pero al parecer las palabras de mi tía fueron todos los que estén estudiando participaran lo que me incluía así que fui con mi tía para que me explicara porque yo también tengo que participar y lo que me dijo fue **esto te servirá por si un día tienes que escapar de alguna persona en especial y a defenderte así no ocurrirá lo que paso el otro día que me fui** así que no tenía opción pero con quien participaría no creo que quieran tener un estorbo en algún equipo, Alexy y Armin se acercaron a mí y me pidieron disculpas porque no pueden formar equipo conmigo por la razón de que si están separados no podrán hacer el elemento de la luz. Luego de ellos llegaron Rosa, Lysandro y Kentin preguntando si quería formar equipos con ellos pero paso algo que no podía creer Castiel llego de pronto me agarro de la mano y dijo lo siento por ustedes pero ella ya tiene equipo conmigo

ISABEL- ¿porque quieren formar equipo conmigo? ¿No creen que seré un estorbo?

ROSA- yo soy tu amiga además creo que arriamos un gran equipo y no eres un estorbo que seas humana no tiene nada que ver

LYSANDRO- Rosa tiene razón en cuanto a mí no quiero que te lastimen

KENTIN- no eres un estorbo además eres mi amiga y creo que muchos aprovecharan esta oportunidad para lastimarte

ROSA- tú decides con quieres formar equipo

CASTIEL- lo siento por ustedes pero ella ya tiene equipo conmigo

Castiel

Porque tengo que hacer esto ya se atacar y defenderme como para ir a esa lucha y tomar mi venganza. Escuche a los chicos y a Rosa platicando con Isabel al parecer querían formar equipo con ella es normal de segura saldrá corriendo a la primera no me molesta que forme equipo con Rosa o con Lysandro lo que me molesta es que forme equipo con Kentin y aparte pude ver al delegado acercarse eso hizo que estallara de furia por dentro no quería que nadie se le acerque ¿pero porque me molesta tanto? sin darme tiempo de pensar en la respuesta me acerco y les digo que ella formara equipo conmigo sin saber todavía porque lo hice lo único que me importaba es que el delegado no se le acercara será que tengo miedo de que el la convenza de que me deje y no me vuelva hablar o será otra cosa lo que me pasa en eso Isabel interrumpió mis pensamientos.

ISABEL- ¿Castiel porque dijiste que somos equipo?

CASTIEL- entonces no quieres formar equipo conmigo

ISABEL- no es eso pero ni me preguntaste tu solo tomaste la decisión

CASTIEL- eso es porque quiero verte correr cuando nos enfrentemos a otro equipo

ISABEL- es enserio no será que te preocupas por mi

CASTIEL-(enojado) ya te dije que solo lo hago para verte correr como una gallina

LYSANDRO- (ríe)

CASTIEL-(enojado) y tú de que te ríes Lysandro

LYSANDRO- no tienes que fingir solo di que sí te preocupas por Isabel

ISABEL- ¿eso es cierto Castiel?

CASTIEL-(sonrojado y enojado) ya te dije que no, yo me voy te espero cuando comencemos

Isabel

Es la primera vez que veo a Castiel de esa manera será verdad que se preocupa por mi bueno eso fue lo que me dijo Lysandro después de que Castiel se fue lo que me hizo muy feliz fue como sentir si pudiera tener una oportunidad con el pero eso es imposible. Empecé a caminar y vi a Nathaniel quien me miro decepcionado lo que me hizo sentir muy triste sentí que perdí un amigo pero esa fue mi decisión después me dijo **solo espero que tu felicidad dure y no sufras por el por tomar esta decisión** todavía seguía molesto pero no me alejare de Castiel de eso estoy segura. Fui con Castiel y escuchamos las instrucciones para el enfrentamiento que fueron** una vez formados los equipos serán elegidos al azar y se enfrentaran recuerden que tienen que usar su magia así como usarla nivel niño y que si son tocados por el elemento de sus oponentes perderan al igual si son golpiados pero recuerden no lastimar de manera grave a su contrincante si lo asen tendran un buen castigo** ¿que era magia nivel niño se lo pregunte a Castiel

ISABEL-Castiel ¿qué es magia nivel niño?

CASTIEL- que no sabes eso tal vez lo sabrías si vinieras a esta clase

ISABEL- como si tu entraras todos los días

CASTIEL- que tu tía no te dijo nada de esto

ISABEL- porque crees que te lo pregunto

CASTIEL- escucha bien porque solo te lo diré una vez la magia nivel niño es cuando usas magia sin causar daño alguno a una persona o un objeto este nivel lo tenemos al obtener nuestra varita para poder controlar el poder y también está el nivel adulto que es cuando causamos daño a la persona y al objeto entendiste

ISABEL-si

AGATTHA- preparados chicos

CASTIEL- Agatha cómo es posible que no le digieras sobre el nivel de nuestro podes

AGATHA-. ¿No lo hice?

ISABEL- no tía

AGATHA- lo siento mucho, pero tal vez lo hubieras sabido si no faltaras a esta clase

ISABEL- lo siento

AGATHA- Castiel porque no le demuestras a Isabel el nivel niño

CASTIEL- con gusto

Isabel

Castiel saco su varita y como dijo me dio una demostración pero me la dio apuntando el fuego a mí en un parpadeo estaba rodeada de fuego y tal como dijo no pasaba nada pero en cuanto termino comenzó a reírse era de esperarse que me asustara después comenzaron los enfrentamientos las parejas eran Rosalya con Lysandro, Armin con Alexy, Kentin con Nathaniel, Melody con Violeta, Iris con Kin, Li con Charlotte, Amber con Karla y Peggy formo equipo con alguien que no conocía. Los primeros en enfrentarse fueron Melody y violeta contra Kim y Iris. Al arecer las ganadoras fueron Kin y Iris, después siguieron Charlotte y Li contra Karla y Amber claro está que gano Amber ni siquiera se enfrentaron solo se pararon movieron su barita y listo después siguió Peggy y su compañero pero perdieron, después salieron todas las chicas a excepción de Rosa y se enfrentaron los chicos y Rosa los primeros fueron

**Lysandro y Rosa contra Armin y Alexy**

que fue más interesante el primero en atacar fue Lysandro corrió hacia los gemelos y le intento dar una patada a Armin que esquivo pero inmediatamente movió su varita donde salió una gran cantidad de agua haciendo un circulo pero al parecer mi tía no había agua adentro después Lysandro salió y vio a Rosalya y le hizo un tipo señal después Lysandro quito el agua y Rosaly movió su varita y salieron pedazos de hielo como tipo agujas que iban directo a los gemelos que las esquivaron lo que me sorprendió porque eran bastante lo bueno es que no les hubiera causado ningún daño y así siguieron hasta que sacaron a Rosa y solo quedaba Lysandro que no se veía para nada cansado creo que cuando siga seré la primera en salir sin darme cuenta de cómo y cuando los gemelos movieron su varita y salió una luz dejando sin poder ver a Lysandro aprovechando la oportunidad Armin empujo a Lysandro ganando el enfrentamiento los gemelos los siguientes por mala suerte fuimos Castiel y yo contra una chica y un chico que he visto en algunas de mis clases pero como siempre me odian

**Castiel y yo contra un equipo**

Seguíamos nosotros tenía miedo aunque usen magia nivel niño algo me dice que no lo usaran mientras caminábamos a nuestras posiciones Castiel me dijo un dato que me serviría bastante

CASTIEL- tabla pon atención

ISABEL- sería mucho pedir que me llamaras Isabel

CASTIEL- solo escucha tabla

ISABEL- ok que quieres

CASTIEL- algo me dice que no usaran su magia nivel niño contigo ni conmigo así que escucha hay una manera de saber cuándo usan magia nivel niño y cuando usan adulto

ISABEL- cual es

CASTIEL- pon atención en su varita si esta saca unos pequeños brillos dorados es nivel niño si no lo ase es nivel adulto claro que es difícil de ver

ISABEL- gracias por preocuparte

Después comenzó el enfrentamiento al parecer eran elementos de hielo y rayos al comenzar lo primero que hice fue ver los movimientos de su varita y confirme lo que dijo Castiel si sacaban unos pequeños brillos dorados pero era difícil de verlo es por eso que casi pierdo si no fuera por Castiel quien me agarro evitando que me tocaran los rayos esto será muy difícil para mi

CASTIEL- tabla conoces algún tipo de golpes

ISABEL- no

CASTIEL- sí que perderemos muy pronto escucha bien cuando de un aplauso solo empuja a una de ellas

Castiel comenzó a esquivar todos los ataques al igual que yo estoy segura que pude ver como uno de esos rayos no era nivel niño y así seguimos hasta que Castiel movió su varita dejando un tipo laberinto de fuego después dio un aplauso pude ver enfrente de mi a la chica pero de espaldas y aproveche para empujarla pero primero le quite su varita intento golpearme pero yo le di una patada en el estómago y la empuje lo cual me impresiono ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer eso era como si ya lo supiera después el fuego desapareció y vi a Castiel quien al parecer también saco del combate al compañero de la chica. Al terminar nosotros nos dieron un descanso de 20 min y al terminar se enfrentaron los gemelos contra Kentin y Nathaniel. Los demás enfrentamientos que tuvimos Castiel y yo por suerte los ganamos todos

**Kentin y Nathaniel contra los gemelos**

el enfrentamiento de ellos no duro mucho al principio Nathaniel hizo dos tornados que iban directo hacia ellos pero solo era para distraerlos entonces Kentin les aventó un par de rocas pero increíblemente las esquivaron sí que eran realmente buenos después sucedió lo mismo ellos dejaron sin mirar a Kentin y lo dejaron fuera del enfrentamiento dejando a Nathaniel que empezó hacer más y más tornados hasta que no se veía casi nada y con muy poco espacio dejando a los gemelos separados pero al momento en que estuvieron juntos una gran luz invadió todo ganando ellos sí que eran bastante buenos

ISABEL- son muy buenos los gemelos

CASTIEL- y que esperabas ellos son el elemento de la luz es normal que sean mejores que todos nosotros para protegerse

ISABEL- tienes razón

CASTIEL- preparada nosotros seguimos y somos los últimos después de aquí nos podremos ir

ISABEL- (sorprendida) que nos enfrentaremos con Armin y Alexy

CASTIEL-(grita) y que esperabas sorprendentemente hemos podido con todos los contrincantes que hemos tenido

ISABEL- si pero será difícil no crees

CASTIEL- si

Nos dieron un descanso de 2o min otra vez y después seguíamos

**Los gemelos contra Castiel y Isabel**

Era nuestro turno estaba muy nerviosa aunque sé que no me aran daño con su poder pero eso no quiere decir que no me empujen o golpeen pero eso lo creo imposible si mucho será un pequeño empujón. Comenzó el enfrentamiento y Castiel empezó sacando fuego de su varita por todas partes pero como era de esperarse los esquivaron y empezaron atacarlo le dieron uno que otro golpe pero Castiel les regresaba otro a pesar de que fueran dos y yo parada sin saber que hacer después los gemelos se alejaron y al igual que con Kentin y Nathaniel todo estaba totalmente iluminado sin dejar ver nada después Alexy apareció enfrente de mí y me dijo lo siento pero te daré un pequeño empujón yo solo dije que sí y mientras caminaba hacia mi miraba sus ojos y de pronto me perdí y me encontraba en el cuarto con todos pero envés de estar en el enfrentamiento estaba con los demás alumnos que creo no me miraban ¿qué estaba pasando? vi en la puerta una varita pero no vi quien era la varita saco un rayo sin saber cómo aparecí enfrente de Castiel y Armin pero tampoco me miraban, Armin estaba a punto de empujar a Castiel pero llego el rayo que aventó esa persona que le dio a Castiel directo al corazón estaba paralizada solamente pude gritar Castiel. Salí de mis pensamientos que fue lo que me ocurrió fue parecido a lo que paso en casa de Castiel será que solo fue mi imaginación pero fue tan real que sin pensarlo dos veces mis piernas se movieron Alexy pensó que le aria algo pero al no hacerlo solo corrió tras de mi cuando mire a Castiel estaba con Armin todo era igual mis lágrimas empezaron a salir y di un enorme grito diciendo Castiel cuidado y empujándolo fuera de ese lugar sintiendo un dolor en mi brazo derecho

* * *

**hola muchas grasias a todas las que me escriben reviews me hace muy feliz leerlos  
**

**muchisimas grasias por leer**


	18. Chapter 18

**muchas grasias a Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia y a milo 190 por sus reviews del capitulo 17 y tanbien muchas grasias a todos los que leen la historia subire hoy el capitulo 18 porque mañana no tendre tiempo espero que les guste**

* * *

_**capitulo 18**_

Sueño

Desperté en un lugar muy extraño de repente escucho que alguien me habla

CHICA-Pensé que ya habías despertado

ISABEL- ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Quién eres? ¿Porque no dejas de aparecerte en mis sueños?

CHICA- Ya veo todavía no te das cuenta

ISABEL- ¿de qué tanto hablas? (me levante de mi lugar pero sentí un dolor en mi brazo derecho)

CHICA-¿te duele el brazo?

ISABEL- si pero no sé porque

CHICA-(ríe) ya veo es por eso que no puedes despertar, no quieres aceptar quien eres

ISABEL- ¿de qué hablas? (confundida)

CHICA-hoy lo usaste sin saberlo pensé que sería suficiente como para que despertaras y recordaras

ISABEL- te seré sincera no sé de qué me hablas

CHICA-contéstame una pregunta ¿quién eres tú?

ISABEL- (me quede callada no sabía que contestarle)

CHICA-ya veo todavía no lo sabes no te preocupes pronto lo sabrás

ISABEL- (Mire a la chica sin saber que decir solamente salió de mi la misma pregunta) y ¿tú quién eres?

CHICA-yo soy

La chica comenzó a alejarse sin poder escuchar lo que dijo ¿quién es ella? Desperté en mi cama mire a un lado y se encontraba Rosa que al verme puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro y yo sin saber que pasaba de repente sentí un dolor y vino a mí la imagen de Castiel siendo atravesado por ese rayo tenía que saber que paso estaba tan desesperada pero Rosa me calmo

ROSA- cálmate Isabel

ISABEL- pero castiel ¿Qué paso?

ROSA- podrías calmarte para explicarte lo que paso ayer

ISABEL-ayer

ROSA- si ¿recuerdas algo?

ISABEL- no

ROSA- no te preocupes Castiel y tú se encuentran bien

ISABEL- eso me alegra ¿pero qué paso?

ROSA- ayer que estuviste enfrentándote a Armin y Alexy alguien lanzó un rayo que si no hubiera sido por ti Castiel ya no estaría aquí con nosotros

ISABEL- es verdad empuje a Castiel

ROSA- aún no sé cómo pudiste ver el rayo con tanta luz según Alexy no podía verse nada

ISABEL- yo tampoco se mas bien no recuerdo nada

Isabel

Estuve un rato con Rosa después llego mi tía quien me dio un fuerte abrazo como si perdiera un gran tesoro, Como me agrada esa sensación que tengo cuando ella me abraza es algo parecido que cuando Castiel me abraza pero a la vez muy diferente. Rosa nos dejó solas y me entere que Castiel estaba en la sala y que no se ha ido desde ayer al igual que todos los demás y que el doctor le dijo a mi tía que tenía que descansar y que no fue muy grave mi herida pero que tratara de descansar mínimo una semana que fueron los mismos días que cancelaron las clases para poder investigar quien trato de hacerle daño a Castiel por lo que mi tía me dejo pero que Rosa me cuidaría mientras tanto en cuanto se fue llegaron Armin y Alexy

ALEXY- que bueno que te encuentres bien nos diste un gran susto

ARMIN- es verdad por suerte no fue grave

ISABEL- gracias por preocuparse por mi chicos

ARMIN- es normal preocuparnos eres nuestra amiga

ALEXY- y muy especial nunca vi a Armin dejar sus videojuegos por una persona aunque esta se encontrara en mal estado

ARMIN- (sonrojado) no era necesario decir eso Alexy

ISABEL- yo creo que es normal dejar de jugar cuando se está preocupado

ALEXY- tu no pasas todos los días con Armin una vez enferme y me cuido

ISABEL- vez y no jugo con su psp

ARMIN- en realidad ese día termine de pasar un videojuego que había comprado esa mañana

ISABEL-(sorprendida) y como cuidaste de Alexy

ARMIN- violeta lo cuido

ALEXY- si lo recuerdo muy bien estuve esperando el desayuno por 3 horas y nunca llego

ARMIN- sigues enojado conmigo por eso

ALEXY- claro que no aunque estuvieras con tu PSP preguntabas por mí cada 30 minutos sin dejar de jugar pero preguntabas

Los gemelos son tan diferentes pero a la vez tan unidos que me da envidia como me hubiera justado tener un hermano o hermana que me pudiera comprender todos los días al igual que ellos. Los gemelos estuvieron conmigo por media hora y se despidieron de mi porque sus padres se enojarían por no llegar temprano a casa y más si se enteran que estuvieron en mi casa con Castiel en la sala creo que es injusto sé que Castiel es de la zona del mal pero él no tiene las mismas intensiones que ellos porque lo juzgan sin conocerlo cada día que pasa siento que su vida es difícil, luego entraron Lysandro y Leigh

LYSANDRO- que bueno que estés mejor

LEIGH- estábamos muy preocupados

ISABEL- gracias por venir no sé cómo describir mi felicidad al verlos

LYSANDRO- yo tampoco sé cómo decir la felicidad de saber que estas bien

LEIGH- todos estamos muy felices de verte pero no debemos de descuidarnos alguien intento hacerle daño a Castiel

LYSANDRO- eso es verdad

ISABEL- Lysandro ¿Cómo se encuentra Castiel? Mi tía me dijo que está en la sala

LYSANDRO- él no se ha ido desde que te paso esto

LEIGH- yo no sé muy bien lo que paso Rosa me llamo diciendo que te encontrabas mal y vine inmediatamente

LYSANDRO- lo bueno es que los dos están bien

ISABEL- gracias

LEIGH- Isabel ¿podrías decirme que fue lo que paso?

LYSANDRO- yo también quiero saber que paso lo único que sé es que cuando la luz desapareció tú estabas en el suelo y Castiel a un lado de ti junto a Armin y Alexy

ISABEL- yo no sé qué paso no recuerdo nada solo sé que empuje a Castiel y después sentí un dolor en mi brazo

LYSANDRO- creo que es normal olvidarlo

LEIGH- no creo que sea normal tal vez deberías llamar al doctor

ISABEL- no chicos estoy bien

LYSANDRO- en ese caso nos retiramos alguien más quiere verte

Lysandro y Leigh salieron ¿Quién será la persona que quiere verme? ¿Podría ser Castiel? Tan solo pensarlo me llena de una gran emoción pero al mismo tiempo nerviosa y miles de preguntas flotan en mi cabeza ¿será él? ¿Estaba preocupado por mí? ¿Cómo tengo que mirarlo? ¿Tengo que actuar relajada? Creo que lo mejor es contar hasta el 10 y relajarme y al momento en que entre ponerle una sonrisa eso creo que nervios pero aunque estuvo preocupado por mí no quiere decir que me quiera de la misma forma que yo a él en ese momento pongo una sonrisa pero se quitó al ver a Nathaniel quien se veía muy preocupado como tengo que reaccionar feliz de que este aquí, confundida por no saber si soy su amiga, enojada por cómo quiere que me aleje de Castiel, entonces no era Castiel el que me quería ver sino Nathaniel me decepcione un poco y Nathaniel lo noto.

NATHANIEL- ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que llame a tu tía?

ISABEL- estoy bien no te preocupes es solo que no esperaba verte aquí

NATHANIEL- ¿esperabas a Castiel?

ISABEL- yo si pensaba que era el

NATHANIEL- pensaba que no querías verlo más

ISABEL- que ¿Por qué pensaría eso él es mi amigo?

NATHANIEL- si me hubieras escuchado no te hubiera pasado nada y no estarías con esa herida en tu brazo

ISABEL- y si te hubiera escuchado Castiel no estaría vivo

NATHANIEL- a nadie le hubiera importado creo que harían fiesta

ISABEL- como puedes decir eso tu ni lo conoces ni siquiera le hablas

NATHANIEL- entiende esto él es de la zona del mal a ellos no les importa nada ni nadie aun estas a tiempo de alejarte de el

ISABEL- (grita) no lo are Castiel es mi amigo y lo quiero además no tienes el derecho de decirme que me aleje de el

NATHANIEL- (grita) no entiendes no quiero que te pase nada malo

CASTIEL- (grita) esta decisión la tome yo y no me arrepiento ¿Por qué odias tanto a castiel? Si lo conocieras sabrías que no es malo

Isabel

Nathaniel estaba a punto de decirme algo pero llego Castiel junto con demonio que saco a Nathaniel a la fuerza

Castiel

He estado desde ayer en su casa me siento tan mal por no poder haber hecho algo, estoy tan preocupado que me olvide de demonio mientras Lysaandro y Leigh entraron a su habitación aproveche para ir por el además creo que a ella le agradaría verlo fui a la puerta lo más rápido posible pero al abrirla me encontré con el delegado ¿Por qué esta aquí? Me pone tan enojado pero no tengo tiempo para pelear solo Salí de la casa de Isabel y fui a mi casa al llegar vi a demonio en la puerta con los ánimos en el suelo ¿será que el siente que ella esta mal o ¿será por hambre? Le di de comer pero nada y cuando le dije que íbamos a visitarla este se paró y se puso feliz en verdad le tiene carillo pero ¿Por qué? Cuando llegue a su casa vi a Lysandro y Leigh que se iban lo que significa que ya puedo ir a visitarla pero me entere por Rosalya que el delegaducho estaba con ella quería sacarlo inmediatamente pero Rosalya no me dejaba hasta que escuche unos gritos lo que me hizo subir inmediatamente y sacar a ese delegado de su cuarto

CASTIEL- ¿te encuentras bien?

ISABEL- si gracias por sacarlo

DEMONIO- guau guau

ISABEL- (feliz) demonio lindo perrito viniste a visitarme

CASTIEL- aun no puedo creer que no te muerda

ISABEL- es porque me quiere verdad demonio

DEMONIO- guau guau

CASTIEL- tal vez cambiando el tema gracias

ISABEL- no tienes por qué agradecerme cualquiera te hubiera salvado

CASTIEL- lo dudo

ISABEL- Castiel tu eres un gran amigo para mi cada vez que me necesites estaré contigo

CASTIEL- tú también eres una gran amiga es por eso que la próxima vez no hagas cosas tan peligrosas

ISABEL- no te prometo nada

CASTIEL-(grita) si intentas hacerte otra vez la heroína te encerrare en tu cuarto entendiste no quiero que te suceda algo peor la próxima vez

ISABEL- me alegra que te preocupes por mí

CASTIEL- (sonrojado) es normal te has vuelto una persona importante para mi

ISABEL- (sonrojada) tu también eres importante para mi

CASTIEL- bueno creo que a partir de ahora será mejor que no te me acerques

ISABEL- (sorprendida) que

CASTIEL- alguien intento matarme y muchos más vendrán después por mi culpa tu sufriste el daño no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo les diré a Lysandro, Leigh y Rosalya

ISABEL- diles pero yo no te hare caso estaré siempre pegada a ti bueno cuando me recupere

CASTIEL- (grita) que no entiendes tabla de planchar que por mi culpa estarás en cama por una semana

ISABEL- (grita) y tú no entiendes que no me alejare de ti tuve una pelea con Nathaniel por eso y ahora la tengo contigo y deja de decirme tabla de planchar cabeza de tomate

CASTIEL-(grita) como me llamaste

ISABEL- (grita) cabeza de tomate

CASTIEL- parece que no podre convencerte has lo que quieras pero recibirás tu castigo por insultarme

ISABEL- tú me insultas cada momento y no tienes castigo era mi turno

Isabel

Castiel me miraba de una manera que se podía ver en sus ojos que me estaba preparando un castigo cuando menos lo pensé salto en mi cama y empezó hacerme costillas y solo decía** esto es por decirme cabeza de tomate** yo trate de defenderme y quitármelo pero sostuvo mis brazos y sin saber cómo nuestras cabezas quedaron a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia ¿podría ser posible que me besara? Cada vez estábamos más cerca estaba tan nerviosa y cuando él se acercó más a mí la puerta se abrió haciendo que Castiel se separada de mi inmediatamente agarro a demonio me dijo adiós y salió de mi cuarto

KENTIN- interrumpo algo

ISABEL-no verdad Castiel

CASTIEL- yo ya me iba te veo otro día

ISABEL- adiós Castiel cuídate

KENTIN- creo que no debí de entrar

ISABEL- ¿Por qué?

KENTIN- dime algo ¿te gusta Castiel?

ISABEL- (sonrojada) como crees ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

KENTIN- no mientas conozco esa mirada de amor

ISABEL- tanto se nota

KENTIN- si alguien te mira directamente a los ojos mientras estas con el si

ISABEL- eso quiere decir que me espías

KENTIN- no pienses mal Nathaniel me dijo que si le ayudaba a que te alejaras de Castiel

ISABEL- (sorprendida) que tu también quieres que me aleje de Castiel

KENTIN- siendo honesto sí, pero como amigo te digo que si te gusta díselo y no lo dejes ir

ISABEL- gracias Kentin por comprenderme

KENTIN- de nada tú no eres la única que está enamorada

ISABEL- tu también lo estas

KENTIN- si

ISABEL- ¿Quién es?

KENTIN- no la conoces o eso creo

ISABEL- ¿Por qué crees que la podría conocer?

KENTIN- ella es como tú humana

ISABEL- (sorprendida) que ella es humana

KENTIN- sorprendida

ISABEL- si ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo la conociste?

KENTIN- no lo sé sola la vi unas cuantas veces pero nunca nos pudimos decir nuestros nombres y la conocí gracias a mi madre sabes mi madre es humana y mi padre brujo pero ellos se separaron por esta lucha para que mi madre estuviera a salvo pero un día espero se vuelvan a juntar

ISABEL- es una historia muy linda espero un día te encuentres con ella

KENTIN- gracias y lo siento pero me tengo que ir nos vemos el lunes en la escuela

Isabel

Kentin se fue me siento feliz de saber más de el espero un día él y esa chica se encuentren después de un rato vino Rosa que se quedara toda la sema para cuidarme también me prometió que me enseñaría a defenderme y así pasaron las semanas Rosa siempre traía información de la investigación de mi tía acerca de quien lanzo ese rayo pero al parecer no encontraba nada de nada y como no podía dejarnos más tiempo sin clases decidió hacer unos cambios en el instituto pero no sabré que hizo hasta mañana

* * *

**muchas grasias por leer**

**haora un aviso estoy haciendo un finc de corazon de melon para el 14 de febrero que lo subire el 9 de febrero el cual tendra 5 capitulos 1 capitulo para cada chico Castiel, Lysandro, Nathaniel, Kentin y Armin si ustedes quieren me pueden mandar el nombre de su sucrette para ponerla en el finc y el nombre de su chico favorito a excepcion de Castiel los primeros en contestar se quedaran con el chico que elijieron tanbien los pueden poner en el orden en que les gustaria por si acaso el primero ya lo escogieron **

**otra vez muchas grasias por leer**

**y solo esta semana resivo los nombres de sus sucrettes**

**ahora una pregunta ¿quien creen que lanzo el rayo?**


End file.
